Trust Me
by amber-was-here130
Summary: Hotaru Kita a very shy woman with next to no self- confidence can a certain layed-back Captain of squad 8 bring her out of her shell? Kyorakuxoc
1. Chapter 1

**ok this fanfic is about Shunsui Kyoraku and and a girl named Hotaru Kita. **

**Description of Hotaru: Black hair with a natural blueish tint, its a little longer than shoulder lenght right about to her shoulder blades. She keeps her hair up into pigtails, she has turquoise colored eyes but hardly anyone see's them because she has long bangs and lets them cover her eyes. About 5'7 in height which makes her a little taller than Nanao, round face and a pert nose. VERY shy and VERY timid. **

**This fanfic is dedicated to DeucesAreWild for answering my question at the end of _Warm affections_.**

* * *

Hotaru Kita walked through the squad 8 division quietly, her eyes were down to the ground and she held her backpack to her chest tightly. She had just been transfered over here from the 5th squad, and today was her first day. Hotaru followed Lt. Ise as she explained what they did here and what Hotaru's duties would be. Hotaru answered Lt. Ise with a respectful "Yes, ma'm." when it called for it.

"And this will be your new home Miss Kita." Lt. Ise said and pushed her glasses further up her nose. Then unlocked a door and pushed it open, Hotaru followed Lt. Ise inside and looked around through the curtain of hair that covered her eyes. It was a bedroom/ living room/ dining room/ mini kitchen all in one. A twin sized bed was against one wall under a window. While a little further away a low table sat as well as OLD cusions around it to sit on, there was a counter/sink and another counter next to it with an electric hot pad for cooking and a mini fridge next to it. Hotaru could see a sliding closet door and and another door which most likely led to a bathroom. It was obvious that this room hadn't been used for awhile, there was dust and cobwebs everywhere and it felt very depressing.

"Now now Nanao is this really the best we have to offer our newest member?" Came a deep male voice from behind them both.

Hotaru supressed a shiver as that voice just seemed to wrap around her very being. She turned around to see the Captain of squad 8; Shunsui Kyoraku leaning causually against the door frame. Wearing his trade mark smile, pink kimono, and wide straw hat. Hotaru quietly looked her new Captain over, she never seen him up close before only from afar. From a distince he made her think he was a loon, but up close she began to notice he was rather... handsome. He smiled kindly at her but his eyes held a different story. There was something about those grey eyes of his that made Hotaru want to press herself into him and have him wrap his arms around blushed as he looked her figure up and down.

Captain Kyoraku looked her over he couldn't see much of her form, considering her skihakusho was a couple sizes too big and hid her figure well. If it wasn't for her hair then from a distance or even up close she could have easily been mistaken for a boy. But he knew better, he knew because he'd seen her many times before this.

"Captain this is all we have to offer." Nanao said calmly while once again adjusting her glasses.

"But Nanao." He whined like a child. Nanao dismissed him by turning her attention to Hotaru.

"Breakfast is set out at 5:00am, lunch is 12:00 and Dinner is at 7:30pm you can eat with the rest of the squad or here in your own quarters. Here is the key to your door Miss Kita." Lt. Ise held a small silver key out to Hotaru.

Hotaru tookit and bowed to both Lt. Ise and Captain Kyoraku. "Thank you for having me and I promise to do my duties well."

Hotaru stood back up and watched as nanao began to shoo her Captain out of Hotaru's new home.

"Goodbye Miss Kita Captain Kyoraku and I will leave you to get settled the rest of your things should be arriving later." Nanao said politely.

Hotaru nodded in thanks and looked back up at Captain Kyoraku to say goodbye but he stopped any chance at speech she had with the way he was looking at her. there was longing in his eyes and Hotaru could swear he was staring into her own eyes as if her hair wasn't in the way.

"Goodbye Hotaru Kita I can't wait until we meet again." He said smoothly. His voice seemed to caresse her as if his fingers had run up her back. Nanao shoved him unceremoniously out and shut the door behind her with one last goodbye to Hotaru.

OUTSIDE AND AROUND THE CORNER

"Captain has anyone every told you patience is a virtue?" Nanao said cooliy.

Kyoraku smiled ruefully. _Oh my little Nanao you simply can't understand considering you were not the one to see her like THAT. _He thought and continued walking.

BACK AT HOTARU"S

Hotaru stood there unsure of what happened, she'd heard that the Captain of squad 8 was a shameless flirt... but there was nothing flirtatious about that look he'd sent her. Then Hotaru frowned sadly. _It doesn't matter after all I'm not very pretty and I don't know the first thing about becoming close to a man._ She thought.

Hotaru went and sat down on the bed, it creaked under her slight weight. Hotaru looked around her dingy home, and missed her room back at squad 5. She may of had a room mate there but at least it didn't feel so gloomy. Once her things arrived she vowed to make this place a little more homey.

VERY timid. (Btw I dont own bleach or any of its characters just Hotaru Kita and a few other oc characters of mine)


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru quietly crept to the dining hall, it was time for dinner and she was hungry. Lt. Ise HAD said she could eat in her own room, but you needed food to do that which Hotaru didn't have. Hotaru peaked around the door inside she could see the entire squad there. They were eating and laughing with one another, Hotaru also noticed that almost the entire squad was made up of solely women. She could see maybe a handful of men in there but it was clear that women ruled squad 8. Hotaru bit her lip as she watched them quietly. _Maybe I should wait until they clear out and just grab whatever's left._Hotaru thought. scanned the crowds looking at the woman and she felt her heart sink lower and lower with each beauty she saw. All the woman were stunningly beautiful, the range was wide. Amazon tall woman who moved with a natural grace and looked like goddesses from above to small petite woman who looked like china dolls and pixes. Some were curvaous and well endowed while others had little but made up for it with looks. Some were pale skinned while others had skin the color of chocolate.

Hotaru felt so self- consious she wasn't even pretty not in the slightest. It would be a crime if someone so plain were to walk anywhere near these sirens. Hotaru sighed and took a step back fully entending to go back to her quarters and go to sleep. But when Hotaru tunred around she slammed right into someone, Hotaru felt herself lose her balance and then two arms shot out and grabbed her shoulders before she could fall. Hotaru found herself looking directly at someone's chest, a man's chest to be precise. He was wearing the normal uniform as well as a white jacket and a... PINK woman's kimono over that.

_Please don't let it be who I think it is._ Hotaru pleaded silently as she looked up. Straight into the grey eyes of Captain Kyoraku. His lazy smiled that seemed to never leave his face widened a touch. "Well Hello there Hotaru." He said quietly. Hotaru wasn't sure why but those four simple words made Hotaru feel as if he'd whispered them in her ear.

Hotaru took a step back away from Captain Kyouraku and out of his rather warm hands. Hotaru took a deep breath before she bowed to her senior officer. "Good evening Captain Kyoraku." She greeted quietly. Suddenly a hand cupped the underside of her jaw, Hotaru almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden contact. She jerked her body away violently and looked up at Captain Kyoraku fearfully.

Captain Kyoraku was confused and slightly disappointed, he'd meant to bring her back up to eye level not scare her. He was disappointed that he'd only been able to touch her for a splite second. He looked at her posture her hands were up as if she expected him to attack her and she was shaking, Hotaru looked ready to bolt at the slightest movement. Captain Kyoraku held his hands up in a peacefully manner. He noticed when Hotaru flinched at the moment as if she expected him to hit her. _Hmm she's been abused by a man in the past_ Kyoraku thought grimly.

Kyoraku smiled at Hotaru gently, he placed his hands in his sleeves, Hotaru seemed to calm down a bit when his hands were safely away from her. "I am sorry Hotaru I meant no harm I hope you can forgive me." He said softly.

Hotaru watched him warily then nodded. "I-It's alright Captain... I shouldn't have over reacted like that."

"So are you going to dinner Hotaru?" Captain Kyoraku asked casually.

Hotaru shook her head. "may-maybe later it looks kinda full right now." Hotaru said nervously. Captain Kyoraku shook his head. "Oh its rather empty don't worry I'll find you a place to sit!" Suddenly Captain Kyoraku had Hotaru by the hand.

Hotaru flinched in surprise she hadn't even seen him move she blushed as she felt his thumb rub circles onto her skin slowly. "Let me escort you in." Hotaru was about to refuse again but he stopped her protests. "Now Now Hotaru you need to eat don't worry you can sit next to me!" He said brightly his smile went from lazy to wide in a second at the thought. Hotaru squeaked as he dragged her into the dining hall.

Hotaru looked to the ground and let Captain Kyoraku lead her into the dining hall, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Hotaru knew her face was flaming, people were talking and for some reason it felt like they were all talking about her! Suddenly Captain Kyoraku stopped, Hotaru looked up to see a woman was now infront of them. Hotaru felt her heart squeeze she was very pretty. Her hair was long and wavy and red like fire, she had gerorous breasts and she didn't bother to hide them well. Her shiakusho was cut so that you could see them is was obvious she was proud of them. Her eyes were a soft spring green and her lips had been panited red to match her hair.

"Oh Captain Kyoraku its good to see you." The red head purred.

Captain Kyoraku smiled at her kindly. "Hello there Amaya."

The red head smiled and placed her arms under her breasts making them look even bigger and pouted prettily. "Oh Captain I'm so alone would you keep me company?" She begged.

Did Hotaru just imagine it or was there a double meaning to that sentance? Suddenly she was pulled forward and the hand holding her turned into an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Sorry Amaya but I'm afraid Hotaru here has me for the night." He said gently. Hotaru's face was livid as she was pressed into his side before Captain Kyoraku walked off taking her with him.

Then Captain Kyoraku stopped at a table with some rather high ranking officers and then he had Hotaru sit down beofre he sat next to her. Hotaru refused to meet the eyes of anyone here. (even if her eyes were covered) Suddenly Captain Kyoraku thrusted a plate infront of her filled with food. "Eat." he said gently with a smile.

Hotaru quietly ate her food planning on eating and running but Captain Kyoraku had other ideas. He asked her a million questions about herself.

"Hotaru what your favorite color?"

"Uh um g-green?" She said quietly.

"How about flowers what kind do you like?"

"C-Captain I don't understand why you care." Hotaru said. She didn't wnat to share anything about herself with him.

"Hotaru don't be like Nanao!" He whined pitifully.

Hotaru bit her lip and looked away and met the eyes of the red head Amaya (Through her hair of course) and Amaya glared at Hotaru with such malice she had to look away. The feeling of Captain Kyoraku's fingers lightly going up her arm cause hotaru to stiffen. He seemed to leave a trail of heat at that light touch. Hotaru didn't like the feeling it gave her, suddenly she surged out of her seat and walked quickly out of the dining hall leaving a confused Captain Kyoraku behind her.

Hotaru felt her eyes burning with tears as she remembered the last time a man had made her feel that way. Hotaru hurried to her quarters she wanted to be by herself with these thoughts. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice yelled at her for being so rude to Captain Kyoraku, when she knew he meant no harm he wasn't her last lover and further more he probably wouldn't even take it that far with her when he had women like Amaya begging for his attention. Hotaru made it quickly to her door and searched franticly for her key.

Then a large hand held it infront of her face. "You dropped this." said Captain Kyoraku behind her. Hotaru took it but didn't turn around maybe if she ignored him he'd go away. But he didn't she could feel his body heat from behind her.

Then he spoke his voice was quiet and sounded sad almost. "I'm sorry Hotaru I make you uncomfortable don't I?"

Hotaru stood staring at her door. "I'm sorry for my rudeness Captain Kyoraku I'm simply not comfortable around men in general."

Kyoraku wanted to place his hands on her shoulders but he knew she wouldn't like the contact it gave them. "You know you never did answer my question Hotaru."

Then Hotaru tunred and looked at him confused. "What?" She asked.

Kyoraku smiled at her gently. "Your favorite flower, you never told me what it was."

Hotaru blinked. "Why would you want to know that sir?"

"Because I'm genunily curious." He said airily.

Hotaru bit her lip. "If I tell you will you leave?"

Kyoraku nodded and smiled. "yes, but you have to tell the truth."

"Water Lilies." Hotaru said quietly unsure if she would regret this.

Kyoraku grinned then turned and walked off throwing over his shoulders. "Dream of me my lovely Hotaru."

_His Hotaru what does he mean by THAT?_ Hotaru thought as she blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru slowly peaked around the dining hall door (again) at the squad. It was breakfast time and Hotaru was afraid to go in there. Hotaru jumped when suddenly a hand clasped her shoulder, and HIS voice whispered in her ear. "We really should stop meeting this way Hotaru." Captain Kyoraku whispered.

Hotaru shrieked and tried to bolt but just seceeded to fall flat on her face into the dining hall. She knew without a doubt everyone was looking at her. _Oh sweet god NO now they think I'm a klutz!_ Hotaru slowly looked up and saw everyone was indeed looking at her. Quietly she picked herself up and walked to the furthest end of the dining hall and sat down demurely. Hotaru just sat there for a couple second before she helped herslf to some toast. Then Captain Kyoraku sat down next to her. "Sorry Hotaru I couldn't help it." He chuckled.

When he'd been heading for breakfast and noticed Hotaru peeking around the door fearfully debuting whether or not to go inside. Kyoraku couldn't help but notice a few things, one when she was pressed to the wall and leaning over to peer inside unoticed it caused her clothing to shift and give him an idea as of to what her backside looked like. And from what he could see it was a rather lovely backside, Kyoraku wished her clothing fit her just a little better so he could see what she had hidden. Which lead him to believe that she had some body hidden under those to big clothes of hers. It had felt like it when she was pressed to his side last night. two Kyoraku just couldn't help it by placing a hand on her shoulder and give her and startle her.

Hotaru reused to face him when suddenly a flower was in her face. Or more specificly a blue colored water lily. Hotaru gasped as she beheld the beautiful flower, slowly Hotaru put her toast down and reverntly she touch the flower with the tip of her finger. Then she frowned and looked at the owner of the hand holding it. "Whats this for?"

Kyoraku sighed. "Its for last night and now its also for this morning."

Hotaru wasn't sure what to say, she moved her hair aside so she could get a better look at the beautiful blue flower. Its petals were a bright vibrant blue surrounding a yellowly orange center. Hotaru had never seen a BLUE water lily. She'd seen white and pink ones before but never blue ones. Hotaru was afraid to take it. It looked so delicate she was afraid it would disappear at the slightest touch.

"Do you like it?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

He felt his heart stutter when she looked up at him, one hand held her bangs back with one hand so he could see her face clearer than before. Her eyes were a turquiose color and as beautiful as could be. Hotaru's lips were parted slightly and there was a look of complete awe in her eyes. "I've never seen a blue one before... it's beautiful Captain Kyoraku." She said quietly.

"Then take it Hotaru." He chuckled.

Hotaru cupped her hands and let him place the aquatic flower in them. Then his hand brushed the hair out of her face, Hotaru blushed at the feeling of his warm hand.

Koyraku smiled softly. _If I could paint a picture i would paint her like this._ Her eyes were like two pools of crystaline water, there was a light blush on her face and her lips were slightly parted and there was the VERY slightest hint of a soft smile and with her hands cupping that flower like that only sweetened the deal.

But the moment was shattered when suddenly somebody quiet literally threw themselves onto Captain Kyoraku.

"Captain Kyoraku!" Amaya whine loudly. Pressing her large breasts into Captain Kyoraku's back and wrapping her arms around his neck knocking his hat off his head.

Hotaru refused to admit she felt disappointment when her Captain's hand left her skin letting her hair fall back into place, she also refused to admit that she that she felt SOMETHING inside her clench.

Captain Kyoraku's normally friendly smile seemed... _strained_ as he turned slightly and looked at Amaya's pouting face. "Amaya... good morning."

Amaya rubbed her chest into his back somemore. "Caaaptaaaiinnn! Why didn't you say Hi to ME this morning?"

Amaya may have had a beautful face and amazing body but her voice at the moment was like nails on a caulkboard to Hotaru's ears.

Hotaru sighed quietly suddenly she felt like a third wheel. Hotaru bowed slightly to her Captain. "Thank you for the flower Captain Kyoraku, I'll be leaving now with your permission."

Kyoraku's head snapped to Hotaru at the quiet statement. _Damn! of all the times for Amaya to make herself known. _he thought bitterly. He wanted to just send Amaya on her way but he could tell by the stiffness of Hotaru's shoulders she didn't want to be here.

"Oh you gave HOTARU a flower Captain?" Amaya said almost spitting Hotaru's name out like a bad taste in her mouth.

Kyoraku's smile almost turned into a frown... almost. "Go ahead Hotaru I'll see you later." He watched her get up and walk out any ground he'd gained was gone now.

After Hotaru had placed her lily in a bowl of water she went and found Lt. Ise to show her what her duties would be. Which would be... cleaning, Hotaru swept up some dirt and listened to a man and a woman bicker at each other.

"Its not my fault that we got lost Saki!" said the man.

"We should have stopped and asked for directions Shou!" said the woman heatedly.

"We had a map I didn't NEED to ask anyone for anything." Shou said.

"Oh really you were singing a different tune this morning!" Saki snapped.

"Hey! what we do behind closed doors stays behind closed door!"

Hotaru just ignored them and continued cleaning it wasn't any of her business, besides she'd learned long ago if you stay quiet and blended into the wall people left you alone 7 out of 10 times. But unfortunetly the odds were against her today.

"Hey you whats your name." said the woman pointing at Hotaru.

Hotaru jumped at the sudden attention and looked around hoping there was someone behind her. _Oh damn_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotaru fearfully looked over at the couple, the woman who's name was Saki. Was a short petite woman with short blond hair in a pixy cut hair style she had honey colored eyes. Her skin was smooth and pale while she wasn't a very busty woman she was very pretty. Saki was shorter than Hotaru by a good four inches. She wore a dark blue choker around her neck with a small jade tear drop hanging from it.

"M-My name i-is H-Hotaru K-Kita." Hotaru stammered.

Hotaru watched as Saki frowned delicately. "alright then Hotaru I have a question for you, if you were lost would you stop and ask for directions."

"Hold on a minute don't bring another woman into this argument she'll just agree with you!" Shou broke in.

Shou was Saki's complete opposite. He was 6'1 in height he waslarge body and buff, where Saki's skin was a lightly tanned white his was like dark chocolate. Shou had warm brown eyes and a pair of lips that could cause a girl to swoon at the thought of kissing. His coal black hair was short and shaven on the sides. Shou wore his uniform with the sleeves missing showing off his well muscled arms as well as a white '69' tattooed on his right bicep. He also wore a colorful bracelet on his left wrist. It looked like it was woven yarn and of every color of the rainbow. It looked like it had either been thought hell, he'd had it for a very long time or both.

Hotaru watched them argue some more.

"Whats THAT supposed to mean Shou?" Saki snarled up at him.

Shou shook his head. "Saki every man knows that you women have some unspoken pact with each other to always over rule us men."

Saki placed her small hands on her hips and glared at him. "And whats wrong with a woman being on top Shou?"

Shou grinned lustfully down at her. "I don't have any problem with _you_ being on top of _me_ baby."

Hotaru watched as Saki went from glaring up at him to smilingcoyly with a soft blush on her cheeks in a second. Saki put her broom down and held her arms out to Shou and Shou wasted no time in answering by wrapping his large arms around her much smaller body.

Hotaru looked away giving the couple some privacy and went back to sweeping. But Hotaru couldn't stop from hearing them talking softly to one another and the sound of heavy kissing.

Once the couple broke away heavy of breath they turned they're attention -to Hotaru's dismay- back to her.

"So Hotaru are you new to the squad?" Saki asked.

Hotaru turned back to see Saki had her broom again and Shou stood behind her with his large hands on her small shoulders. 'Uh yes I am I was transferred over." Hotaru said quietly.

Shou held a large hand out to her. "Hi I'm Shou Maeda, and this little trouble maker is Saki Tanaka. It's nice to meet you Miss Kita." the troublemaker in question just stuck her tongue out at Shou.

Hotaru shook his hand politely. "Thank you and... you can both just call me Hotaru."

"So Hotaru are you and Captain Kyoraku dating?" Saki asked curiously. Hotaru was confused. "Huh?" she said.

Saki tilted her head to one side. "Well its obvious he really likes you, and its clear he doesn't just want to DO you." Hotaru was confused now. "Would you please explain what your talking about please."

Hotaru watched as Shou and Saki both exchanged a LOOK. "I'll let you take this one baby I haven't been here as long as you have." shou said.

Saki sighed then walked over and sat down on the ground with her back against the wall. "Alright well as you can tell Captain Kyoraku is a more than a little bit of a flirt. I'll tell you right now every woman here has had him chasing her, myself included but unlike the other woman I just wasn't interested. But Captain Kyoraku doesn't stick around them for to long or they don't stick with HIM for to long."

'What do you mean they don't stay with him Saki, does he offend them in someway?" Hotaru asked as she sat down next to Saki.

Saki shook her head. "No... It's more of they just get tired of him I don't know if you noticed but he does have his faults. He's not an alcoholic but he does like his sake and quiet a few times we see him passed out drunk somewhere, he also likes to avoid doing his job at times. Just ask Nanao she has to deal with and keep him in line 24/7. Also I've heard from most of the woman that they just don't like the fact that he is so laid back and would rather take a nap with them then get into a cock fight over them. Alot of the woman here want the type of man you find in a cheesy romance novel one with caveman instincts that will swoop in and sweep them off their feet then ravish them." Saki did a mock swoon at the it. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at her face.

"Also he really doesn't get to serious with them," Saki continued. "Like he won't ask them their favorite flower, color, food etc. I seen Captain Kyoraku give them flowers but its always a daffodil, which signifies friendship. I have never seen him every give a woman anything else besides a daffodil even when they tell him their favorite flowers. Also he looks at you differently than anyone else. I've seen Captain Kyoraku look at a woman with open lust and I've seen him look directly at her chest. But he looks straight in your eyes... or where your eyes would be if you didn't have all that hair in front of them." Saki teased lightly.

Hotaru smiled and thought about what Saki had said, Hotaru wasn't sure of how she should feel. Part of her was jumping for joy... but the other was filled with the usual waryness and fear at the thought of someone getting close to her.

"Oh HOTARU there you are!" Came a cheery voice. Hotaru looked around to see Amaya walked towards her smiling, but her eyes held a different story.

Saki frowned and leaned over and whispered quietly and quickly into Hotaru's ear. "Hotaru be careful around Amaya she's got a mean streak a mile wide. Especially to other women Captain Kyoraku pays _any_ attention to whether its for a quickie or he just said Hi to them."

Hotaru fidgeted nervously, she didn't doubt Saki's words. As Amaya's green eyes glittered with hatred and malice.

"Hotaru Lt. Ise wanted me to come and get you and take you to her office for her will you come with me." Amaya's voice dripping with sweetness. Hotaru looked back at Saki her insides were all balled up.

Saki stood up and smiled brightly at Amaya. "Don't worry Amaya ME and SHOU will show Hotaru to Lt. Ise's office." Saki said just as sweetly.

Hotaru saw Amaya's sweet look crack the slightest bit before she smiled again. "Oh no Saki I couldn't do that to you and... _Shou_."

Saki stiffened when Amaya had quiet literally PURRED Shou's name and was now sending him a very inviting look. But she wasn't about to lose this battle, she'd seen one girl to many get hurt both mentally and physically by Amaya's jealousy. "Don't worry about it we're done anyways and need to report to about being finished."

Before Amaya could protest Saki grabbed Hotaru's hand and walked off Shou following close behind. Hotaru looked briefly behind them at Amaya and regretted it as Amaya shot daggers at Hotaru.

"Saki whould I have to be concerned about Amaya? Does she love Captain Kyoraku?" Hotaru asked quietly.

Shou answered for Saki this time. "No, she's just power hungry and wants what the Captain has. Remember he's the second born of a VERY wealthy and VERY powerful family second only to the Kuchiki's and I've heard that when his parents pass on Captain Kyoraku will get a large amount of inheritance and land to what he already has."

Hotaru thought about what both Saki and Shou had said, she knew she was going to have to tread

carefully around Amaya and Hotaru wasn't sure yet what to do about Captain Kyoraku.

* * *

**ok plz review for me if ur reading this let me no what u think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hotaru followed Saki and Shou as they led her to Lt. Ise's office, Hotaru was really beginningto like the couple. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them walk in front of her arguing playfully at one another. Saki's small pale hand was interlaced with Shou's much larger and darker hand, they were like night and day. in barely an hour Hotaru had learned that Shou was a fairly quiet man -except when he and Saki argued- and was more willing to let Saki do the talking. Hotaru also learned he was a very deep thinker, as he voiced he thoughts on why Amaya was the way she was.

Where as Saki was bright and passionate in every aspect. She had a light laugh that made Hotaru think of wind chimes, she wasn't one to beat around the bush. Saki was clearly the type of woman who liked to charge in guns ablazing. They were perfect for each other like two puzzle pieces. Saki was passionate and ready to charge in while Shou stood back ready to calm her down when she went to far. Saki made Shou live as she put it "loud and proud" while Shou was there to make sure she didn't do soemthing they would both regret.

"But she'ssuch a slutty skank Shou, I mean did you see the way she LOOKED at you? I swear she's like that dog that won't stop humping your leg!" Saki seethed.

Hotaru had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Aww are you jealous baby?" Shou chuckled.

"NO... okay maybe a little. But Shou she tries to screw everyone here with a cock, hell she's tried to with you somany times now I just want to beat the shit out of her. And do you know how hard it is to keep the skanks away? Hotaru you know what sucks balls about being in a squad with more women then men?"

Hotaru blinked and shook her head unsure as to where this was going. "No, I don't Saki."

"You have to defend your boy toy day in and day out, if you and Captain Kyoraku do get together be prepared to beat the bitches back with a stick!" Saki snarled the light of battle in her eyes.

Shou was grinning like an idiot. "So I'm your boy toy now am I?" He asked. Saki nodded firmly. "Yes, you are and you are the best boy toy ever."

Shou wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. "Just remember this boy toy doesn't share his girl to well." Saki smiled like a cat and and sighed contently.

Hotaru, saki and Shou arrived at Lt. Ise's office and stood outside listening to the ruckus from inside.

"Captain Kyoraku you have paperwork to do!"

"Oh My Little Nanao surely I can do it lat-"

"No! You can NOT do it later it's due today at noon which is two hours away!" Nanao cut Kyoraku off sharply.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and a flurry of pink ran out followed by Nanao's voice shouting. "Someone stop him!"

Hotaru squeaked as Captain Kyoraku slammed into her, and they began to fall. Hotaru instinctually grabbed onto him. Captain Kyoraku cursed quietly as they fell, he wrapped his arms around Hotaru creating a cage around her. He fell on top of her but she only felt his weight for a moment as he lifted his self off of her slightly. Hotaru rubbed the back of her head to try and soothe the throbbing.

"Hotaru did you hit your head?" Kyoraku asked.

Hotarulooked up planning to tell him it was alright. But that died a sad death once she realized how close his face was to hers. Hotaru's face turned red as could be, his face was inches away from hers. Their noses were almost touching if she'd sat up she could kiss him. The thought caused Hotaru to look at his lips, which widened into a roguish grin. Hotaru looked up into his eyes to see he knew what she was thinking about. Then a sly look entered Captain Kyoraku's eyes and suddenly he stood up taking Hotaru with him.

Hotaru squeaked as she suddenlyfound herself held bridal style by Captain Kyoraku. "C-C-Captain?" She asked fearfully her face simply glowing.

Nanao walked out calmly glaring at her superior, before she could speak Captain Kyoraku cut her off. "Hotaru has been hurt and must be taken to 4thso that way we can make sure it's not serious and since I am the cause of it I'll do it!" He said happily with a very bright smile.

Hotaru shrieked as Captain Kyoraku started to flash step away. She grabbed ahold of his Captain's jacket fearfully and hid her face from the images of scenery flying by at an alarming speed.

Hotaru didn't even realize when they'd stopped, she jumped when Kyoraku's voice was suddenly by her ear. "We're here Hotaru."

Hotaru realized they had indeed stopped and he was sitting down on the grass and she was draped across his lap. If her stomach hadn't been left back at 8th then maybe just maybe Hotaru would have been able to blush. She was trembling and her head felt like it was in a daze, she'd never flash stepped before. She looked up at Kyoraku's smiling face, his hand moved her bangs out of her face once more while the other was on the small of her back as if to help her sit up.

Kyoraku smiled gently, it was obvious she'd never flash-stepped before she was shaking in his lap and her hands were still holding onto his Captains' Jacket tightly. He couldn't help himself by moving the soft hair out of her eyes so he could see them. They were wide with such a dazed look she clearly was still trying to figure out what happened. Then her senses came back and much to his sorrow she tried to get up.

Hotaru tried to get out of her Captain's lap but when she tried to stand up her legs gave out, they felt like jelly. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulders then helped to shift her so that she was sitting next to him instead of on him but kept a arm around her shoulders lightly. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed where we're at yet Hotaru."

Hotaru blinked then looked around she gasped at what they saw. They were what looked like a greenhouse the air was cool and crisp. There was a large pond infrontof them with water liles!

Hotaru stood up and was successful, then slowly she walked to the edge of the pond and looked at the beautiful plants. They were surrounded but green lily pads and liliesof all different colors were everywhere. Many of them colors, sizes, and shapes she'd never seen before, there were vibrant pinks, whites with the slightest blush on their delicate petals, almost neon blues, purples of varying shades, some were orange like a tiger, while others had a coppery colorSome were even multi- colored. Hotaru turned back to Captain Kyorakuwho was watching her with his normal smile while his eyes seemed to eat at her very soul.

"Captain... why did you bring me here?" Hotaru whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

Captain Kyoraku smiled at her. "I've seen you before Hotaru many times, and every since that first time I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

Hotaru stood there unsure as of what to do. "Captain Kyoraku... when was the first time you saw me exactly?" Hotaru asked timidly.

"You were dancing."

FLASHBACK

Captain Kyoraku had been walking back to squad 8 after visiting Ukitake in squad 13. When suddenly something caught his eye, he looked to his left down a corridor that led to a dead end. Then he saw HER she had black hair with a blueish tint to it, and she was dancing. Kyoraku hide behind a corner quickly. Her body would sway, dip, spin, and twirl slowly with enough grace and balance to put a ballerina to shame. He could just vaguely hear her humming what sounded like a lullaby, her hair would shift and he could tell her eyes were closed. Kyoraku was hypnotizedhe was rooted to the spot and watched her dance, he could feel himself becoming short of breath as he watched her. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a tank top, he could see her uniform off to the side. Giving him free leave to look over her body, she was thin but not shockingly so. Her legs were lithely muscled and graceful and he could see her toes were painted a neon green. He wanted to press kisses to each of those little toes, she had a simply LOVELY body. It was a very gentle hour glass shape, her breasts were neither big nor small and she had a nice round backside. It was then that Kyoraku felt the urge to have someone to wake up next to every morning. He wanted to hold her graceful body to his desperately.

END

Kyoraku smiled ruefully as he thought of how many weeks he'd gone throught with nothing but HER dancing every so slowly and gracefully through his mind. He couldn't look at the women in his squad the same way any more they were either lacking or had too much. They were too tall, to pale, to dark, blond,red hair, or no blue tint and the biggest shocker of them all... Their breasts were to big. Nanao had laughed her ass off when he'd told her.

FLASHBACK

Captain Kyoraku walked into his office later than normal, Nanao looked up and and watched as he went to his desk and sat down as if sleep walking. Nanao watched him warily wondering if he was drunk or maybe just high. "Captain?" She asked cautiously.

He looked up at his Lt. his eyes were dazed. "I think I'm in love Nanao."

"Is it Amaya?" Nanao asked quickly thinking of how the red head had been chasing Captain Kyoraku relentlessly.

"No! Her breasts are to big anyways."

Nanao was stunned he sounded... offended almost angry even. Then Nanaoreally looked at him and realized this wasn't another one of his flings with some busty or ditzy woman.

"What's her name?" Nanao asked wanting to know who this woman was.

"I don't know." Kyoraku sulked.

"What squad is she from?"

"I don't know." was the sullen reply.

Then Nanao bursted into some very unlady like snorts of laughter. She couldn't help it, the irony was simply hilarious. Captain Kyoraku went threw women like he did sake, and many times Nanao was stuck calming the poor woman down as she broke down. And here was her Captain in knots over a woman he didn't know anything about! _Oh God I HAVE to meet her!_ Nanao thought.

"This isn't very funny Nanao." He chided.

Nanao stiffled her laughter. "Ahem uh yes... sorry Captain. Well maybe I can help you. What does she look like maybe I can find out who she is."

Captain Kyoraku got a glazed look suddenly and said softly. "She looks like an angel that fell from the heavens gracing us with her presense."

_Oh god!_ Nanao thought and sighed. "Is there anyway you can be more specific?"

"She has black hair with a blue tint to it and she wears it up in pig tails but has bangs that cover her eyes, she wears clothes that are way to big on her lovely body she's of medium height."

"Captain Kyoraku are you stalking this girl?" Nanao asked worried suddenly for her Captain's mental well being. (More than normal that is)

Kyoraku frowned at his Lt. "No, I have not. If I did I would know where she lived and what her name was."

Nanao shook her head and sighed she was going to have to see this girl for herself.

END

Hotaru had a bright blush on her face, she remembered the feeling of being watched while she danced in that abandoned dead end. She turned around and faced the pond once more.

"Everyday I went back to that spot and waited for you to return so I could watch you again." Hotaru heard him get up and start walking to her. But she didn't turn around, then she felt him standing behind her.

"I remember you said your not comfortable around men... and I can tell whomever it was you were with before they treated you badly. I don't want to make you uncomfortable Hotaru so the choice is yours on what you want to do, and I apologize for not being patient." Captain Kyoraku said gently.

Hotaru looked out at the liles and remembered her last relationship. He'd never apologized, he'd never given her flowers and he'd never given her a choice. Hotaru turned around and looked up into Captain Kyoraku's eyes. She was torn she wanted to tell him she didn't want anything to do with him. But another part inside Hotaru was calling her an idiot for letting the past effect her future like this. She wasn't sure what to say so she just DID.

Hotaru placed her hands on Kyoraku's chest whether to pull him closer or push him away she wasn't sure at the moment. Then slowly she leaned forward and stood on her tip toes and Kyoraku met her halfway gently.

Hotaru's eyes closed in bliss when his lips touched hers softly, her mind was just scrambled. She felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer and more firmly to him. Hotaru moaned softly and bit her lip, Kyoraku pressed tiny kisses to the lip she was nibbling on.

He felt her hands side up into his hair, the straw hat he wore was knocked off his. But he didn't care in the slightest he'd imagined kissing her for days now every since Nanao had first showed him her name and a current picture. He made she to keep his kisses gentle and light letting her decide the pace. The Hotaru's tongue shyly darted out and licked his lip. Kyoraku groaned and couldn't keep himself from licking her on lips himself.

Hotaru felt Kyoraku lick her bottom lip begging for permission, and Hotaru didn't think twice about giving it to him. Kyoraku plundered her mouth and the riches it had to give. This felt right it felt good and hotaru loved it.

* * *

**OK i need some reviews PLZ! o and plz excuse my story if words r miss spelled or mashed to gether.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru broke away first gasping for air, Kyoraku moved her hair once more and placed his forehead against hers and stared into her turquoise eyes with his gentle grey ones. "Spend the day with me?" he pleaded quietly.

Hotaru blushed and was about to say 'Yes' but then she remembered the reason why they were here. "Wait a second... Lt. Ise said you had paperwork... you can't just ditch that on her." Hotaru chided.

Kyoraku grinned he could tell she was serious about this, but he wanted to spend the day with her now that he'd finally made headway. "How about we compromise?"

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"An hour and a half give me that and then I promise to go back and do that paperwork that will most likely kill me!" He said.

Hotaru giggled at the look on his face at the thought of paperwork. Then she heard a door open somewhere and footsteps heading there way. "Captain... whose greenhouse is this?" Hotau whispered.

Kyoraku smiled mischievously. "Its not MINE if that's what your asking-"

Hotaru's stomach dropped and she felt horror. "Does the person who owns this greenhouse Know we're here?" She whispered fiercely.

Kyoraku's grin just got bigger and that was all Hotaru needed for an answer. She tugged on his uniform, as she heard the footsteps getting closer. "Captain We. Have. To. Go!"

Kyoraku sighed and frowned as if he was sad, but Hotaru could see the laughing light in his eyes. "But you haven't given me an answer yet Hotaru..."

"About WHAT!" She yelled in a whisper. The footsteps were getting louder and louder Hotaru was about to panic and just make a run for it without him.

"Half an Hour?" Kyoraku asked in an innocent voice while his eyes just glowed with mirth. His arms had tightened around her waist not letting her go or letting her pull them into a more secluded area.

"Alright half an hour now can we please PLEASE leave Captain!" Hotaru begged.

He sighed. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru was now desperately trying to pull him behind a tree so that way they were at least hidden, but he wouldn't let her move an inch. "What what what what!"

Kyoraku pulled her up so that way they're faces were inches apart, Hotaru's feet were off the ground. "Call me by my given name Hotaru... please." He said ever so quietly. Hotaru could feel his breath against her face. Her mind was now focused on one thing and one thing only; him.

"Shunsui." Hotaru whispered quietly. Then his mouth was on hers kissing her, part of Hotaru's brain was processing the fact that who ever was in the greenhouse with them would stumble upon them in seconds. While the larger part was focused solely on Shunsui's kiss, when he broke away. He tucked Hotaru's head under his chin and flash-stepped. Hotaru could feel him flash-step but she couldn't see it as he had one arm securely around her waist, while one hand cupped the back of her head keeping her face against him so she couldn't see the landscape passing by and at dizzying rate.

Hotaru noticed how warm his was, and how gentle his hands were with her. Hotaru took a deep breath and felt her eyes close as she breathed his scent in. Shunsui smelled like spice and man, Hotaru couldn't help but press her nose to his collarbone the hair on his chest tickled her chin gently. the last man she'd been with hadn't smelled this good. Nor had she felt this comfortable with him touching her. _No, I won't think of him I'll just enjoy Capt- or Shunsui's presence._Hotaru thought.

Shunsui wasn't going to lie, Hotaru just seemed to fit in his arms. He also would admit that even though he could travel over long distances, he was prolonging the time it would take to get there. But he knew she wasn't to fond of flash-stepping as she was holding onto his shoulders fearfully.

They arrived in just outside of the district 9 entrance, Shunsui set her down on her feet but kept a supporting hand on her until Hotaru could stand steadily.

"Where are we?" Hotaru asked.

"District 9 there's normally a flea-market going on right about now... and I want to get you something." Shunsui said mysteriously.

Hotaru wasn't sure what to think but Shunsui's easy smiled was infectious and she couldn't stop from answering it with one of her own.

They walked around and Hotaru looked around eagerly, she'd never been to a flea-market before. Shunsui just watched her he knew where to go to get what he wanted, but he wanted to let her look around.

Shunsui pointed out things to her and Hotaru swore that her eyes were burned out of their sockets at the prices of everything here. When and hour had gone by Hotaru reminded him of his promise, and Shunsui smiled sadly. "Are you that ready to leave Hotaru?"

Hotaru gasped and shook her head vigorously. "No no no I-i-its not that I am really enjoying myself!" Hotaru was mortified. then he smiled warmly again and chuckled lightly. "I'm just pulling your chain Hotaru."

Hotaru blushed and looked away and picked at her sleeve nervously, then she felt a warm hand cup the bottom of her chin and tilt her face up. Shunsui moved the hair out of her face, and rubbed his thumb along her cheek gently. "I know your just worrying about Nanao... Come on I still have to get your present."

"present?" Hotaru asked trying to contain her excitement.

He smiled at the look of child-like excitement that crossed her face.

he led her to a vendor that sold hair care products, then he had Hotaru close her eyes. Hotaru heard him talking quietly with the vendor before she felt something cold touch both her temples and then it slide back moving her hair from her face until it the ends of whatever it was, was behind her ears.

"Can I open my eyes now Shunsui?" Hotaru asked.

Shunsui just turned her. "Alright now open your eyes."

Hotaru opened her eyes to see her self in a mirror, she had a metal hair band in her hair. Holding her normally long bangs back, Hotaru reached up and took the hair band out of her hair to look at it. It was two bands of metal twisted delicately together, one was silver while the other was green whether it was painted or naturlly green Hotaru didn't know. It had a small blue metal water lily on one side of the band, about the size of Hotaru's pinkie nail. Hotaru put it back on to look at herself in the mirror, and she noticed that with her bangs out of her eyes like this she looked... pretty.

It showed off her eyes and her face looked Fey-like, her lips weren't thin but they weren't big either and pale pink in color. Her eyes seemed both piercing and soft at the same time her complextion was clear and her skin wasn't pale but not tanned either.

Shunsui was standing behind her Hotaru felt his hands in her hair taking the hair ties out and letting her hair down from its normal high(ish) pigtails. It fell in smooth waves over her shoulders making her eyes look brighter in color. Then she watched as he leaned forward and spoke softly in her ear.

"You see Hotaru... you sell yourself short when in reality your very beautiful." His hands rested on her shoulders gently.

Hotaru looked at him in the mirror, he was watching her. She didn't know how he'd done it, but Shunsui Kyoraku had done something no one else had. He'd made her FEEL like she was beautiful, even though she didn't know anything about him Hotaru felt more loved by this almost complete stranger than anyone else in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Shunsui kept his promise they arrived back at squad 8 with thirty minutes for him to do his paperwork and that was where they parted ways. Hotaru just hoped that thirty minutes was enough time for him to do his paperwork. Hotaru decided to go and find Saki and Shou since she had nothing to do at the moment.

Hotaru looked around and asked a few people if they'd seen Saki or Shou but everyone told her no. _Oh maybe they went out for lunch it is almost time for lunch after all. _Hotaru thought to herself.

"Hey you!" came a sharp voice.

Hotaru turned to see Amayawalked to her and she had two woman with her, brown haired twins by the looks of them. They both had short dark brown colored hair pouty lips like and brown eyes, they were pretty little things. Malice and the need to hurt someone radiated from Amaya and her brown haired followers. Hotaru took an involuntary step back when Amaya became to close for comfort.

Amaya stopped and smiled sweetly at Hotaru. "Oh Hotaru I've been looking everywhere for you and somebody told me you were with the Captain is that true?"

Hotaru licked her lips nervously and nodded. "Yes, I got hurt and he escorted me to 4th for treatment." She lied. Hotaru watched as a triumphant smile graced Amaya's lips.

"I see well then i'll be leaving you alone now. Oh and nice hair band by the way."

Hotaru smiled and touched it. "Thanks Shunsui got it for me." Then Hotaru paled as she realized what she'd just said. She'd just called the Captain by his first name AND admitted he'd gotten her a present all to a woman who was known for hurting others for receiving his attention. Hotaru looked back at Amaya and felt fear slice through her.

Amaya looked pissed, suddenly Hotaru didn't feel to safe around this red-headed beauty.

"Hotaru!" Hotaru looked to see Saki running her way. Hotaru felt relieved and smiled. Saki grabbed her hand and nodded to Amaya stiffly her distaste for the woman clear. "Hotaru cleaning emergency we gotta go now!" And before Hotaru could ask anything Saki dragged her off not sparing a second look for Amaya.

Saki dragged Hotaru to the room she shared with Shou, Shou was there drinking some tea and eating a muffin. Once inside Saki dropped Hotaru's hand and walked over and pressed a quick kiss to Shou's cheek before she pilfered his muffin.

Shou shook his head as he watched Saki eating HIS muffin happily. "Nice to see you again Hotaru you can sit down if you like." He said motioning to a place across the low table he was sitting at. Hotaru nodded her thanks and sat down across from the couple.

"So Hotaru what happened between you and Captain Kyoraku?" Saki asked through a mouthful of muffin.

Hotaru told Saki and Shou all about what had happenedwhen they entered the greenhouse to her running into Amaya afterwards. Saki smiled brightly and cooed. "Aw Hotaru he likes you... alot."

Shou nodded but he looked worried. "Yes, that's obvious considering Captain Kyoraku hasn't let any woman he's been with call him by his first name nor has he actually got them a gift besides the occasionalflower. He didn't do any of that with Amaya and that has me worried expecailly now that Amaya knows that as well." Saki frowned lightly as she realised what Shou was getting at.

"Hotaru I really do hope that for your happiness and Captain Kyoraku's and that you both are happy with this relationship..." Shou leaned forward and spoke in a very serious voice. "But Hotaru be careful I have both seen and heard Amaya do some very cruel things in the short time I've been here. So whatever you do... don't let yourself be caught alone with her in a room or her two brown haired followers for that matter. Even if she pulls rank on you just get away from her."

Hotaru nodded slowly understanding the seriousness to this whole fiasco. There was a tense silence then Saki broke it loudly. "Well enough doom and gloom I'm hungry and they should be setting lunch out by now so lets go get something to eat."

Hotaru smiled and watched as Saki stood up and helped Shou up as best she could considering his much larger form.

AFTER

Hotaru had parted ways with the couple after a nice lunch, she'd sat next to them a few other people they knew. Hotaru was kind of sad she hadn't seen Shunsui at lunch, but it was probably a good thing considering Amaya kept shooting looks of hate Hotaru's way. Hotaru walked around 8th looking for a quiet spot, and she found one. It was a small clearing of grass and had a very tiny little pool of cyrstal clear water and tree in it. It was in a more abandoned part of the division Hotaru could tell by the fact that it wasn't as well kept as the rest of the compound. The grass was over grown in some parts and the tree's branches hadn't been cut back in some time. But Hotaru liked it it was secluded and it had a tranquile feeling to it. Hotaru sat down underneath the tree and set her sword down next to her as well as bringing a deck of cards out from her uniform.

"Alright Kame no tate how about we play some cards." Hotaru said and watched as her sword glowed a soft blueish light and her zanpakuto's spirit sat across from her.

...

Shunsui walked around his divison and sighed tiredly. Nanao hadn't let him go to lunch she'd kepted him in his office doing paperwork until it was ALL done. The ones that needed to be done today as well as all this weeks' work. He had hoped to be able to see Hotaru in the dining hall but somebody had said he'd just missed her by 5 minutes. Shunsui sighed again he felt deprived he didn't have a clue as of to where Hotaru would go and he wanted a nap. So he decided to find a quiet spot and take one, Shunsui walked around one of the less used parts of the division when he saw Hotaru. Shunsui smiled and hurried over to where she was and thanked Lady luck at his fortune of finding her at the spot where he'd been going to nap on. Then Shunsui stopped as he saw she was with someone, Shunsui noticed Hotaru's sword was next to her and glowling faintly. _Hm This must be her sword's spirit. _He thought. Suddenly said spirit looked up directly at him, Hotaru turned as well and smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Shunsui!"

Shunsui felt something inside him wam as she smiled at him, he noticed she was still wearing his gift to her. Shunsui joined Hotaru and her spirit under the tree and saw they were playing cards, Shunsui grinned and sat down next to Hotaru.

"Hotaru I didn't think I'd find you out here." He said calmly.

Hotaru shrugged. "I wasn't expecting to be here but it was quiet and I wanted to play cards, Oh and this is my swords' spirit Kame no tate. Kame no tate this is Shunsui the man I told you about."

Kame no tate nodded in greeting to Shunsui then went back to studying his hand. Shunsui looked over the spirit, he looked like a normal man. But he had a brown cloth over his mouth and nose, he wore a clothing like that of student of the academy. But he wore deep green pants instead of red or blue and the character for 'Turtle' was on the front of his shirt also in a deep green. He had what looked like a round shield that resembled the top of a turtle's shell straped to his back. Kame no tate's hair was short and slicked back and black with a green tint to it. His skin also had a green tint to it as well, his eyes seemed to change from one shade of green to another slowly.

"So what are you playing?" Shunsui asked.

"Go fish." Hotaru said handing a card over to Kame no tate. "Do you want to play?" Hotaru asked politely. Shunsui shook hi head. "No, thank you Hotaru if you don't mind I'll just watch."

Hotaru nodded and Shunsui leaned back against the tree and pulled his wide brimmed hat down, and watched as they played he also contemplated Kame no tate. _If Hotaru can manifest her zanpakto's spirit in a physical form like this then clearly she's achieved her shikai state, she may even be on the cusp of getting to her Bankai_. Shunsui observed silently. He watched as Hotaru and her spirit played Go fish. Kame no tate didn't speak, hence the cloth around his mouth and yet Hotaru always seemed to know what he was trying to say. They comunicated without hand gestures, speaking or showing each other their cards. It was interesting to say the least to watch a card game be played like this, if they had wanted to they could probably go into gambling and walk away loaded.

_What do you make of this Katen Kyōkotsu? I know that spirit and soul reaper can comunicate to one another without speaking, but I've never heard of them doing it while the spirit is manifested so well._ Shunsui thought.

The taller half of Katen Kyōkotsu spoke to him. _It's obvious the girl is close to her sword it wouldn't surprise me if he was the only friend she had in the world. from what I've seen describing her as a turtle would be fitting. She's shy and hides herself in a shell just like a turtle. She's probably done things like this before with him. Which means you and her fit perfectly considering how dull you are._

**Shunsui ignored the barb his spirit had sent his way. He looked at Hotaru's sword, it was shorter than most zanpakuto's by maybe a foot. The guard was in the shape of a lily pad, and the handle was wrapped with green, then he looked back to Kame no tate. Suddenly Kame no tate set his cards down and looked directly at Shunsui and stared at him hard, his eyes went from forest green slowly to a bright neon green. Then the spirit disappeared just as slowly leaving Shunsui with Hotaru.**

"He said he likes you Shunsui." Hotaru said over her shoulder as she gathered the cards up. She jumped when suddenly she was dragged back until her back connected with Shunsui's chest. Hotaru felt him lean back once more aganist the tree his arms were around her waist. Hotaru looked up at him. "Shunsui?" She asked quietly.

Shunsui smiled at her reassuringly. "I missed you Hotaru... even though you sentanced me to death by paperwork." He teased.

Hotaru smiled back at him and settled herself more comfortably against his hard chest. Shunsui's large hands played with her smaller ones. they sat in a comfortable silence enjoying each other presense.

Hotaru looked up at him when his hands had stopped moving, to see he'd fallen asleep. Hotaru looked at him and wondered why it was she felt more comfortable with this man than anyone else and they'd only known each other for a day. Hotaru thought about it before Shunshui's warmth and presense lulled her into a sense of peacefulness and Hotaru couldn't resist the pull of sleep. Her eyes slide shut and she joined him in sleep.

* * *

**k ppl i no ur reading this so PLZ review like i have to no what you r thinking of the story so far like let me no is it good am i getting any of the bleach characters wrong so PLZ review it really does help.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hotaru woke up to the feeling on Shunsui's lips being pressed to her ear. Hotaru opened her eyes blearily then yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm Shunsui?"

"It's getting pretty late Hotaru." He said quietly into her ear. Hotaru shivered at the feeling of his warm breath tickling her ear. His hands rubbed her arms gently, "Are you cold?" Shunsui asked.

Hotaru shook her head and then left the confines of his arms, there was a slight blush to her cheeks. "N-No, I'm fine Shunsui." Hotaru noticed that the sun was going down and the sky was beginning to darken. Hotaru's stomach grumbled at her sharply. Hotaru blushed when she heard Shunsui chuckle and stand up himself.

"Well I guess i should get some food in you." Shunsui said. Hotaru smiled ruefully and turned to apologize. Shunsui then placed his hands at her waist and pulled her closer. "How about you and me go somewhere for dinner Hotaru?" Hotaru's face was red as a cherry, never had a man held her so intimately before.

Shunsui smiled as he watched her look shyly up at him and nodded slowly. He couldn't help himself when he leaned down and kissed her softly. Hotaru inturn sighed against his lips and opened up for him without hesitation. Shunsui kept it a slow and gentle kiss, after all she was still getting used to this. When he pulled away he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he watched Hotaru slowly open her eyes then she blushed and looked away from him shyly. Shunsui pecked her on the corner of her mouth one more before he walked off holding her hand. Shunsui's smile widened as he felt Hotaru intertwined their fingers.

Hotaru pressed her free hand to her lips, she could still feel his kiss. _Why does this feel so right how can one kiss from this man be so... heavenly?_

DINNER

Shunsui took Hotaru to a little stand he knew of just outside of the Sereitei, they sold steamed buns, sake, dumplings, and tea. It was a little run down stand but the cooking was outstanding, Shunsui got himself some sake and steamed buns and Hotaru some dumplings and tea. then he led her to a quiet spot for them to eat at.

Shunsui offered Hotaru some of the sake he'd bought but she refused politely but she looked at it as if it was a snake. They sat and talked about meaningless things, squad life, their favorite foods, colors, etc etc. But then they started to turn down a path of much more serious matters.

"So what was life like for you before you joined the 13 court guard squads Hotaru." Shunsui asked lightly. He watched as suddenly Hotaru's happy air turned dark.

Her smiled disappeared and she looked away from him as if afraid or in shame. Shunsui put the bun he'd been eating down. "Hotaru if I'm poking my nose into things you don't wish to speak about then tell me and I won't." He said gently and touched her hand carefully.

Hotaru shook her head slowly. "No... it's alright." Hotaru looked up and him. Shunsui had taken his hat off so Hotaru could see his eyes perfectly, and she saw concern in them clearly. they were sitting side by side on the grass, with inches separatingthem. Hotaru couldn't stop herself from leaning against his shoulder, and Shunsui in return wrapped his arm and the kimono he wore on his shoulders around her. the sun had been down for an hour now and so they were going by moonlight.

"before i came here I lived in the 60th district." Hotaru began slowly. "And i was at first by myself for awhile but then I met someone..."

Shunsui kept his peace and let her continue at her own pace.

"At first he was... alright but then he changed and quickly. We were going steady at first then next thing I know he's moving me into his home. I wasn't to comfortable with the fact but I was poor, and he had said he'd pay for everything. So I saw no reason why NOT to live with him. But then he never let me out of his site, if I went somewhere without him he'd yell at me when I got back. He never let me leave the house and if I did he was with me, then one day a man on the street looked at me.

FLASHBACK

Hotaru walked next to her so called boyfriend, she kept her eyes down hoping he wouldn't yell at her again she hated yelling. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, she smacked into a man who smelled heavily of alcohol. "hey there beautiful how you doin." He slurred. "Um, excuse me." Hotaru whispered before she pulled away from him quickly. Then her other wrist was grabbed this time by her boyfriend, and he looked mad. Hotaru cowered fearfully away from him and that only made him madder. His fist smacked cruelly against her face.

"Hey what the hell man?" yelled the drunk.

her boyfriend snarled at the man and dragged Hotaru away forcefully. Hotaru looked back at the drunk suddenly he looked like her safest option.

END

"When we got back to his home, he beat the crap out of me and then he... he had s-sex with m-me." Hotaru said she felt her eyes water at the memory. There wasn't anything pleasant about what had happened, it had been her first time and he hadn't been gentle in the slightest.

Shunsui saw the tears fall and he fel his insides clench and curl for the first time in his life he wanted to cause another person harm. He wiped her eyes gently with the sleeve of his uniform.

"A-Af-after that it was pretty much the same thing one day of him beating me, yelling or s-s-sex." Hotaru said trying not to sob it seemed now she just couldn't stop talking about it after keeping it a secret for so long.

"Then one day a man who was looking for potential soul reapers came and looked through the district for canidates. I was sitting outside and he saw me, he offered me a chance and I took it. Thankfully I was home alone that day." Hotaru let Shunsui press her head to his chest gently, she was shaking now.

"I-I-I'm sorry S-S-Sh-Shunsui." Hotaru sniffled. Shehad to get the tears to stop it was all in the past now, she was here with Shunsui now not that bastard.

Shunsui held her tightly. "It's alright Hotaru you can cry i won't stop you." He said softly and that broke the dam. Hotaru's control at hiding herfeelings snapped she didn't understand how in one day this man had showed her more kindness than she'd received in a life-time. She didn't understand how he could care so much about her when they'd only known each other for a day. She didn't understand why he just seemed to make her want to bare her very soul to him. Hotaru didn't understand why she trusted Shunsui Kyoraku with her very being when she'd only known him for a day.

Hotaru cried quietly into his Captains' Jacket, she'd cried when she'd entered the Sereitei knowing she was safe from the man who had hurt her so much. Hotaru cried until she'd soaked his jacket with her tears, and Shunsui just held her closely and rubbed his hands across along her back slowly.

Shunsui had NEVER done this before, he didn't like to see a woman cry. he'd always make an excuse and leave instead of stay and comfort them. But here he was holding Hotaru Kita in his arms while she cried, in one day she'd wedged her way into his heart. he felt his insides clench and squirm at every heartbreaking sob she took against him, Shunsui Kyoraku held onto her tightly. He wanted to see Hotaru smile at him again, he wanted to hear her laughing... and he wanted to see that bastard punished for what he'd done. Shunsui Kyoraku let Hotaru Kita cry into him, knowing she had him in the palm of her hand. Shunsui wondered what had happened to cause him to be throughly enamored with her.

He held her while she cried, Shunsui held her until her sobs became hiccups, and until her hiccups had dissappeared. Then only then did Hotaru look hesitantly up at him, to see him looking back at her softly. "Feel better?" He asked.

the moonlight shine'd down on him putting one side of his face in shadows, giving him a look of wisdom and gentlness. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Hotaru's eyes slide shut at the gentle kiss. "Thank you Shunsui." She whispered.

He kept his lips against her forehead. "No, thank you for sharing something like that with me."

They sat like that for a few moments longer, then Shunsui stood up bringing Hotaru with him. Hotaru bent down and picked up his hat and held it out to him. He smiled and placed it on her head instead, Hotaru smiled shyly and looked up at him. Even though he could barely see her face because of how well it kept her face shadowed he couldn't help but think. _So damn cute._

Then they walked back to the Sereitei.

* * *

** i need to thank shikaboo 4 reviewing on this and being the 1st 1 to review as well. so keep'em comin it really helps when ppl review my fics.**


	9. Chapter 9

Shunsui walked Hotaru back to her home in squad 8, there they stood outside her door. Hotaru reached up to give him his hat but he stopped her. "No... keep it until tomorrow... it gives me a reason to see you again."

Hotaru smiled and nodded then Shunsui leaned downand kissed Hotaru from under the wide hat. Hotaru couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around him and holding on to him tightly. Shushui broke away a little out of breath. Unless he wanted to do something he would regret Hotaru had to get inside her home and away from him NOW. Shunsui pushed her away gentle and turned her around to face her door. He pressed on final to kiss to her ear and whispered quietly. "Goodnight Hotaru sweet dreams." then he flash stepped away from her.

Hotaru blushed and walked inside of her home in a daze, she laided down on her bed and took Shunsui's hat off and held it to her chest.

That night Hotaru slept holding his hat in one hand while he invaded her dreams. Hotaru dreamt that it was Shunsui she was holding onto instead of his hat.

MORNING

Hotaru stood nervously outside of his and 's office, she wan't sure as of how to do this. Did she knock and just give it to him, or was she supposed to let him come to her? Hotaru knocked on the door lightly, and it was suddenly yanked open. Hotaru's eyes were wide as she beheld Lt'Ise standing there. There was a relieved looked on her face when she noticed it was Hotaru at the door.

"Oh Thank god maybe now he'll do some work!" Nanao exclaimed and dragged Hotaru into the room.

Hotaru was dragged past Nanao's clean desk and shunsui messy one into a back room. Hotaru saw Shunsui laying on his side on the floor he appearded to be asleep.

"Look here's your hat NOW will you do some work?" Nanao sighed tiredly. Hotaru watched as Shunsui's eyes snapped open and he looked up his grey eyes meeting hers, then he smiled. Shunsui slowly stood up and walked past Nanao and gently took his hat from Hotaru. Hotaru smiled at him when he put it on, then she gasped when he suddenly swooped down and claimed her lips. Hotaru couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and sighing against his lips. Then he pulled away slowly and replied. "Yes, Nanao I believe I can now that I have what i needed." He said sensually.

Hotaru wondered if he was talking about his hat or her. Shunsui brushed a finger against her cheek and pecked her lips once more before he walked over to his desk and sat down.

Nanao looked at Hotaru with awe on her face, normally it would take an hour of pleading for her to get him to do anything. But one kiss from Hotaru and he was ready to go.

"Uh Um what would you like me to do today?" Hotaru asked shyly.

Nanao's eyes narrowed as she looked at Hotaru through her glasses, there was no way in hell she was going to let a chance like this pass her by. "I want you Miss Kita to stay here and make sure Captain Kyoraku finishes his work, I have to go and take care of somethings."

Hotaru nodded in understanding and Nanao walked out of the office yelling back. "He isn't aloud to leave until he's finished it all!"

Hotaru watched as nanao shut the door then she turned her attention to Shunsui, who was grinning like he'd just won the lottery. Shunsui sat back and held his arms out to her, Hotaru blushed at the invitation and the fact that she really REALLY wanted to crawl into his arms and sit in his lap.

_No, be strong Hotaru remember if he doesn't do this poor Lt. Ise will be stuck with it._Hotaru thought. She shook her head firmly and sat down on the couch away from him. Shunsui frowned in disappointment he looked very put out.

"If-If you do all your work I'll spend the rest of the day with you... that is if you want to." Hotaru said shyly. Shunsui smiled widely again. "The rest of the day with me, doing whatever I want?" He asked with one eyebrow raised in question.

Hotaru blushed wondering what he was thinking of. "Within reason of course."

"Of course." He agreed and went at his paperwork with a renewed vigor. Hotaru watched him for a few moments then she watched the clock then her attention was shifted to out the window then back to him. Hotaru completed this cycle many times.

Shunsui looked up from his paperwork to see Hotaru was dozing, Shunsui smiled as he watched her sleep for a moment before he went back to his work. The sooner he finished the sooner he could spend the day with Hotaru and he really wanted to spend the day with her.

Hotaru woke up to Shunsui pressing butterfly kisses to her face. Hotarugiggled when he kissed a particularly ticklish spot by her ear. Hotaru half-heartedly tried to push him away but he wouldn't have it. Shunsui wrapped his arms around her body and began to kiss and nip at the spot in earnest now, Hotaru squealed with laughter. "Ah hahaha S-Shunsui s-stop it-t-t hahaha you h-have WORK.!"

"I'm finished." He said lowly and kissed the spot by her ear once more before he leaned up and looked down at her grinning. Hotaru was smiling back at him bashfully. he kissed her on the lips this time and it wasn't playful either. Shunsui licked her bottom lip demanding entrance and she gladly gave it to him. Hotaru sighed when his warm tongue touched hers lovingly. When he pulled away Hotaru felt deprived almost. He nipped at her lips playfully. "Come on Hotaru you said you would spend the day with me if I finished."

Hotaru looked over his shoulder at the clock then at his desk, which was now clean and the papers were in nice neat piles. Hotaru blinked and looked at the clock again. She'd gotten here at 8:00 and the clock now said 9:00. _Did he really finish all that work in ONE hour?_Hotaru thought.

"Hotaru come on you promised!" Shunsui whined. He didn't wait for an answer and just stood up with Hotaru in his arms. "Shunsui?" Hotaru asked nervously.

he looked at her innocently. "You said we could do whatever I wanted when i was done... within reason of course." Hotaru nodded as she held onto his shoulders fearfully as if she expected him to drop her. "Yes, but... do you have to hold me like this?" Hotaru asked.

Shunsui placed his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes. "Trust me Hotaru i promise I won't let you down unless you want me to."

Hotaru must be imagining things but she could swear there was another more intimate meaning behind those words. Something along the lines of 'Trust me and I'll never let you down.' Hotaru nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed. "Alright Shunsui."

Shunsui smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead before he flash-stepped to god knows where.


	10. Chapter 10

**MATURE CONTENT IN HERE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Hotaru opened her eyes when she felt Shunsui placing her back onto terra firma, he kept his arms around her though while her legs came back to life and while she looked around. They were standing infront of an estate. There was a 7ft high fence surrounding it and they stood at the entrance gate. Hotaru noticed a plaque but the front gate. Hotaru looked at it and felt her jaw drop. "Shunsui where are we?"

Shusui scratched the back of his head nervously and sighed. "My parents house. I really wouldn't have brought you here but ever since they heard about you my mother and father have been on me nonstop to bring you over. Even though I'd told them that I hadn't offically met you until two days ago, sorry about this we can go if you want I really don't want to take you in there."

Hotaru started at the golden name plate that said 'Kyoraku' she bit her lip. Hotaru knew that if she didn't do this now she never would.

"T-They won't get mad because we're visiting them at 9:00 in the morning will they?" Hotaru asked. Shunsui shook his head. "No."

"Okay lets do this then." Hotaru said trying to work up her courage. Shunsui smiled and rang the bell.

Hotaru shifted from one foot to the other. Then the door was opened and a very wizened old man looked out at them. "Ah master Shunsui we weren't expecting you but then again you hardly ever call ahead." The old man chuckled lightly.

"Morning Yasu." Shunsui greeted politely tipping his hat. Hotaru followed him as the man movd aside and ushered them inside. Hotaru grabbed Shunsui's kimono sleeve as she followed him they walked down a path way through a rather nice front yard it was obviously well taken care of. The grass was green and healthy and the treees and shrubs neatly trimmed. Hotaru kept a tight hold on Shunsui's sleeve, they walked inside Hotaru followed Shunsui since he clearly knew where he was going.

Hotaru looked around opened mouthed this house was HUGE. Hotaru's head snapped forwrad when she heard light musical laughter come from ahead of them. Shunsui stopped after they had entered a large and very spacious room.

"Oh Shunsui why didn't you tell us you were coming!" came a light femine voice.

"I wanted to surprise you mother." Came Shunsui's reply.

Hotaru looked around him to see a woman a little bit taller than herself walking to Shunsui arms wide open to embrace him. Her hair was the same brown as Shunsui's and her eyes were grey as well, but that was where the family resemblance ended. Her hair was flat and there were grey strands streaked through it to Shunsui's wavy locks, and she looked like a china doll. Her skin was alabaster white and her lips were colored a light pink. The woman's eyes then noticed Hotarustanding behind Shunsui. Her grey eyes widened and she gasped before she squealed ran and shoved Shunsui out of the way like he was a ragdoll showing more strength Hotaru though possible. he flew across the room into the wall. Shunsui let out a "Oomph."

The woman clasped Hotaru's hand firmly. "Oh would your name be Hotaru Kita?" Hotaru nodded. "Uh y-yes." Then all the breath left her body as the older woman suddenly hugged Hotaru VERY tightly.

"Oh Shunsui why didn't you tell me she was this precious!" The woman cooed.

Shunsui picked himslf up righting himself. "Words wouldn't have done justice."

If Hotaru's air supply wasn't being cut off she would have blushed at the words. "Miku let her go I don't think she can breath." Came a deep male voice. the woman promptly let Hotaru go and began fussing over her.

"Oh I'm sorry sweety here sit down you must be tired, are you hungry, thirsty oh I messed your hair up." Shunsui's mother Miku dragged Hotaru over and sat her down on a cusion at a table. Then began FIXING Hotaru's hair. Hotaru blinked as she flet fingers fiddling with the hair band she was wearing smoothing her already smooth hair out moving the bangs back before doing the process all over again. Hotaru looked across the table to see a man who was clearly Shunsui's father.

He looked exactly like Shunsui the only difference was his hair and eye were black. "Hello... I'm Hotaru Kita" Hotaru said politely.

the man nodded and smiled at the antics of his wife who had called for a comb and was now combing Hotaru's hair while she hummed a little tune. "hello Miss Kita I'm Shunsui's father, Minoru Kyoraku and this is my wife Miku Kyoraku." He said nodding to his wife.

Once Hotaru's hair was FIXED Miku went and sat down at her husband's side, Shunsui then sat down next to Hotaru and placed his hat down on the floor next to him.

"Shunsui Kyoraku why didn't you tell me you were going to bring her over today I would have made the house more presentable." Miku scolded her son.

Shunsui just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said I wanted it to be a surprise."

Hotaru wasn't sure what she should say so she settled for. "Your home is very beautiful Mrs. Kyoraku."

"Miku my dear call me Miku, and thank you and I must say we've heard alot about you and I'm so glad Shunsui brought you over. I know he's into women but he's never brought them over to see us. Your the first and I must say you are just so precious."

"T-Thank you." Hotaru blushed Shunsui's mother or Miku was simply beaming at Hotaru.

NOON

When Shunsui had tried to leave his mother had said he could but Hotaru wasn't allowed to leave until after dinner so Shunsui stayed longer than he'd originally planned. Hotaru was being showen the garden by Miku and Shunsuiandhis father followed close behind.

"She seems like a very nice young lady Shunsui... how serious are you about her because your mother is already becoming attached." Minoru spoke to his son in quiet tones.

Shunsuikept his voice low so as not to alert his mother and Hotaru of theirconversation. "Hotaru's very much like a turtle her zanpakuto's name "Kame no tate" means 'Turtle Shield' which is just another representation of herself. But when you look past her shy personality and the shell she hides in... she's simply spectacular she's already got me wrapped arund her fingers and unlike other woman who would take advantage of that Hotaru would sooner die then do that."

Minoru looked over Hotaru with a critical eye and nodded in understanding.

The sound of his mother's voice drew Shunsui and his father's attention. "Dear why is it your clothes are so big from your small frame?" Miku asked innocenly.

"Mother it really doesn't concern you." Shunsui said quietly. He knew the reason why and he wasn't sure if Hotaru wanted his parents knowing something like that.

"No, its alright Shunsui... before I met your son Miku i was in a really bad relationship and after I got away from him I started wearing clothing that was too big." Hotaru said softly.

Shunsui's mother got a look of horror across her face. "Oh I'm sorry Hotaru I shouldn't have asked!"

Hotaru waved it off. "It's alright you didn't know and... I'm with Shunsui now." Hotaru said very softly.

Shunsui couldn't stop himself from standing up straighter at the quiet proclamation, Miku was smiling brightly and looked like she was going to cry.

Hotaru's face was livid as everyone'sattention was now on her, she looked around franticly thn she saw what looked like a glass house. "What's that!" Hotaru exclaimed pointing wildly praying their attention was diverted.

Miku looked then squealed in delight. "Oh that's the flowerhouse here I'll show you." Then She hurried off Shunsui's father close behind quietly saying something about, making sure she doesn't fall in. Which Hotaru didn't understand why she might fall in.

Hotarubreathed a quiet sigh of relief then squeaked when there was suddenly a hand at the small of her back and Shunsui was whispering in her ear. "That was neatly done." He breathed.

Hotaru blushed -again- when Shunsui began to kiss her ear and the area around, his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to his side. Hotaru wanted to lean into him and kiss him back but she noticed that Shunsui's parents were getting farther away and she didn't want them coming back to see what was keeping them. "S-Shunsui we have to catch up... please." Hotaru begged. Why was it so hard to say those words she wondered and why her body seemed to cry when he pulled away.

Shunsui felt goosebumps of pleasure go up his entire body when Hotaru's voice had gotten low and breathy and she'd begged him. Although he wished feverishly she'd been begging for MORE instead of him to let her go. Shunsui removed his arm from her waist and took her hand instead and walked to where his parents had disappeared.

Once Shunsui and Hotaru had gotten inside the flowerhouse they saw Miku and Minoru were waiting for them. Miku's eyes flicked to there clasped hands and a look of trimuph crossed her porcelein face. "Well Hotaru I think I'll let SHUNSUIshow you around I'm felling a little tired andrequire a nap." She said not mentioning that as soon as she was inside she'd turned around and spyed on her son and his obvious lover from the confines of the flowerhouse.

"Oh I hope you feel better after your nap." Hotaru said with concern. Miku just smiled and placed a hand lightly on Hotaru's cheek before she grabbed her husband's hand and walked out of the flowerhouse.

Hotaru watched them go hoping Shunsui's mother would be okay when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind. Hotaru looked up at him to see he had a very secret and very playful smile on his face. "Ya, wanna see something Hotaru?" Shunsui asked as if he was holding back from spilling a huge secret. Hotaru smiled up at him and couldn't stop herself from leaning back against him. "Shunsui Kyoraku what have you done?"

Shunsui just smiled and took his hat off and placed it in front of her face blocking her line of sight. Then he made her start walking forward. Hotaru giggled as he hadn't removed himself from behind her so walking was an interesting endeavorto say the least. All Hotaru could see was that what Miku called a "Flower house" Hotaru would have called a very large Greenhouse. She could hear the white stone path they walked on crunching under her feet and she could see that they were surrounded by trees on both sides of all kinds. Then Shunsui stopped her and leaned down and kissed her ear again. "Are you ready Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded half-heartedly as he was causing her body to heat with him breathing against her like that. Then Shunsui whipped his hat aside with a "Ta-dah!"

Hotaru's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets, they were back at the pond Shunsui had showed her the first day they'd spent together. Hotaru smacked him on the arm and whispered fiercely. "Shunsui Kyoraku do you mean to tell me we had broken into your PARENTS' greenhouse and that they had almost caught us the other day?"

Shunsui just grinned andwrapped his arms around her pulling her close before he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Why are you whispering Hotaru... it almost sounds like your trying to do something."

Hotaru's eyes slid shut and she clutched at his clothes when he began to kiss the underside of her jaw. "Shunsui," Hotaruwhimpered. Suddenly they were kissing each other feverishly, then they were on the ground Shunsui pressed on top of her.

Hotaru shivered when his tongue licked her neck teasingly. Hotaru's legs instinctualy wrapped aroundhis waist and Shunsui pressed their lower halfs together rubbing his now rock hard erection against her core through their lays of clothing. Shunsui tore his mouth away from hers to breath, Hotaru let out a pleading sound. Shunsuihad to think for a second, he really didn't think she was on anything like birth control and to make matters worse he didn't have anything with him. Shunsui cursed himself a fool at his stupidity, but he couldn't leave her like this. Shunsui pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and whispered heatedly. "Hotaru... do you trust me?"

Hotaru nodded she didn't even have to think about it. "Yes." she said hoarsely. Suddenly she felt her pants leave her legs but she didn't think anything of it. Hotaru shivered and shook as his calloused hands rasped over the skin of her legs andthighs. Hotaru's mind didn't even put up a fight when she felt him part her legs or when her underwear suddenly disappeared. It was when she felt him kissing his way down her stomach and hook her legs over his shoulders that Hotaru's mind came to life. _Oh god what is he doing? What is he doing?_Hotaru thought franticly. Then all possible chances of thinking left Hotaru when she felt him press an open mouthed kiss against her sex. Hotaru cried out her legs stretched and and her toes curled. His tongue flicked through her folds slowly, Hotaru was shaking violently. But his large hands on her thighs kept her in place. Hotaru was sobbing at the pleasure, she felt him sink his warm appendage inside her and Hotaru clutched at the grass franticly. Hotaru felt something inside of her building as the pleasure she was receiving was taking her to knew heights. Then Hotaru's eyes snapped open and her body arched as she exploded, she felt one of Shunsui'shands cover her mouth at the last second as she screamed while he drank her in greedily.

Shunsui kept his hand lightly on her mouth as he crawled up her body, Hotaru was shaking slightly from the after shocks. He removed his hand and looked down at his work and felt pride. Her eyes were barely open and she was limp as well as trembling. Hotaru had tasted so good to him _I'll have to do that again... and soon._He thought. Then he pressed a soft kiss to her neck then her lips, Hotaru kissed him back not bothered by the fact her taste still lingered. It was a slowing and loving kiss, when they finished he pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her turquoise eyes with his grey ones.

Hotaru wondered if she'd just died, she flet her eyes close and she couldn't seem to open them. She felt someone putting her underwear and pants back on and she felt her self being moved and then she knew she was laying on top of Shunsui by the fact that her face was pressed to his chest and she could feel him and smell felt sleep claiming her swiftly. "I love you Shunsui." She whispered quietly. Before she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Shunsui layed on the ground underneath a tree he held Hotaru while she slept, he felt humbled at those four small words. He'd never think Hotaru would take the initiative like that he'd thought it would be HIM admitting his feelings for her and he had been waiting until he was sure she would be okay with it. Shunsui smiled and ran his hands up and down her back he never had thought in two days time he would fall in love everything seemed perfect at that moment. (Except for the fact he still had a raging erection and was going to have to suffer through it. Shunsui felt tired but he really didn't want to stay here he could already see his mother's expression if she came back and saw him and Hotaru like this. But his mother also wouldn't let him live it down if he just ditched taking Hotaru with him.

Hotaru woke up slowly when she opened her eyes she wasn't to sure as of to where she was, it didn't look like her quarters or the greenhouse. One it was dark, two she was inside, three she was in a bed... and it was WAY to comfortableto be hers. Then Hotaru noticed the soft snoring in her ear and the arms that were wrapped securely around her waist. Hotaru couldn't see who it was because they were holding her from behind, she could feel their body curled around hers. Hotaruthen noticed the pink kimono hanging up across the room along with a captain's jacket and a wide brimmed straw hat. _Is this Shunsui's room? It doesn't look like the quarters back at 8th. _Hotaru wondered silently. hotaru wanted to get up but she didn't want to wake Shunsui up, so quietly and carefully she removed his arms and crept out of bed. Hotaru sat on the edge and noticed her hair band was on a nightstand next to the bed, also that her sandals and socks had been removed. Hotaru wiggled her toes which she liked to keep painted green, then she turned and looked back at Shunsui.

He was on his side facing her still sleeping and he had such a relaxed expression on his face. Hotaru couldn't help but lay back down this time facing him and watch him sleep. hesitantly Hotaru reached forward and brushed the hair that was in his face out of the way. "I wonder if I said I loved you too soon." Hotaru whispered ever so quietly.

Hotaru jumped when his larger hand suddenly trapped hers against his cheek and Shunsui's eyes opened and looked directly into hers. "No, I don't think you did Hotaru and I love you as well." He said his voice even and serious. Hotaru had never seen him this serious before he always seemed so carefree. Shunsui moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Where are we Shunsui?" Hotaru asked unable to look away from him and the even look in his eyes. She felt like a mouse staring into the eyes of a snake.

"We're still at my parents' estate this is my old room before I became a soul reaper." Shunsui could tell she was just biding time. He removed his hand and left the table open, giving her the option to leave or to move forward.

Hotaru traced his facial features slowly, his nose, his chin, his jawline her wandering hand stopped at his lips as she remembered what he'd doneto her in the greenhouse. Hotarubit her lip her eyes were glued to his mouth now, Hotaru couldn't stop the old fear and waryness from creeping in.

"Say what's on your mind Hotaru." Shunsui pushed gently.

Hotaru looked away and then back at him, she licked her lips nervously then spoke her voice quiet and fearful she sounded like the first day she'd met him. "I-I'm afraid that... we're going to fast... I'm afraid that your to good to be true and I'm afraid that... your going to brake m-my h-heart." Tears rolled down her cheeks at every word tears she couldn't stop.

Shunsui just wiped them away gently, he knew this was simply the old fears coming back and that it would be awhile before Hotaru was able be rid of them completely. These were monsters and pains Shunsui couldn't fight for her even though he would. "It's alright Hotaru i'll do whatever I need to, to prove that I won't hurt you and as of to going to fast alright I'll let you set the pace if you like or we could just take things one day at a time if you like. I won't push you I swear." Shunsui said quietly.

Hoatrucried even more at the words and Shunsuijust pulled her to him and held her. He whispered sweet words and promises into her ear and pressed soft kisses to her face. Hotarujust let him why is it she trusted this man with her entire self and she'd only known him for two days.

they stayed like that for god knows how long, Hotaru had long stopped crying but Shunsui still held her, sometime later the door opened Hotaru looked over Shunsui's shoulder to see his mother standing there. Shunsui quickly sat up blocking Hotaru from his mother's line of site, or more importantly Hotaru's tear stained face and puffy red eyes. "Mother I'm afraid we can't stay any longer, Hotaru said she's not feeling well and Nanao's probably going insane right now wondering where we're at." He said smoothly.

Miku frowned sadly. "What is she sick should we get the doctor Shunsui?" She asked in motherly concern.

Shunsui shook his head. "No, she doesn't have a fever she's tired after all you dragged her through half the estate Mother."

Miku looked over at Hotaru who was perched behind him. "oh I'm sorry dear of course get some rest and drink lots of water... it's just a shame you couldn't meet Shunsui's older brother. But we can worry about that next time."

Hotaru had wiped her face while Shunsui held Miku's attention, she looked around him and smiled at her reasurringly. "I will and thank you for letting me come over."

Miku smiled and walked over and gave Hotaru a hug. Hotaru was stunned at the affection she could feel in it and couldn't help but return the embrace suddenly all her fears, worries and misgrievances towards Shunsui seemed to disappear. "I know he's a skirt chaser but believe me Hotaru, Shunsui is very serious about you, don't let something like time hold you back from loving each other don't be afraid to be brave." Miku breathed into Hotaru's ear so that Shunsui who was gathering his things wouldn't hear.

Mikulet go with a reassuring smile and then walked over and gave her son a hug and advice as well. "She loves you just be patient and supporting and believe me she'll come around alot sooner than you think."

Shunsui gave his mother a squeeze and then let her go. "I'll tell your father you said goodbye and your brother that you came by. Be sure to bring him around sometime Hotaru it would be nice to see another woman around here."

Shunsuiwalked over with Hotaru's socks and sandals, Hotaruwas about to take them when he suddenly got on his knees and began to do it himself. He held one of her small feet in one hand press a light kiss to her toes before he put her sock on. Then repeating the move withthe other foot, then following that with Hotaru's sandals followed close behind by him placing her hair band in her hair. He did it all slowly and lovingly it made Hotaru's heart squeeze and flutter. Shunsuilooked up with a warm smile on his always smiling face. Hotaru couldn't keep the blush off her face or the smile. Shunsui stood up his arms going under Hotaru and picking her up bridal style. Hotaru's smile turned shy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him trustingly.

Shunsui flash-stepped them to Squad 8.

They arrived just in time for dinner with the squad. Shunsui put her back down on her feet, but kept a hold of her hand.

Hotaru looked towards the dining hall. "Shunsui..." Hotaru began hesitantly.

"Hm... what is it Hotaru?"

Hotaru bit her lip and remebered what his mother had said. _I know he's a skirt chaser but believe me Hotaru, Shunsui is very serious about you, don't let something like time hold you back from loving each other don't be afraid to be brave. _

While they had been making there way back to squad 8 Hotaruhad thought very seriously about those words. Hotaru had decided to say fuck it and just go all in, after all luck favors the brave.

"Shunsui t-tonight c-can w-we b...be together." She stammered. Hotaru saw a look of complete surprise cross Shunsui's face. Hotaru blushed and looked away feeling rejection creeping in even though he hadn't said anything yet. Then she felt his hand cup the bottom of her chin and make her face him, Shunsuijust smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Only if you feel comfortable with that and YOU want to."

Hotaru nodded. "Yes, I-I do Shunsui."

DINNER

Hotaru sat with Saki and Shou while Shunsui was stuck listening to Nanao berate him for disappearing for so long. But Hotaru and Shunsui's eye kept meeting over the dining hall and everytime they caught each other, Hotaru would blush while Shunsui would just smile.

Saki looked between Hotaru and her Captain. "Alright what's going on here did you and Captain Kyoraku screw or something?" Saki asked crudely. Shou boped her in the back of the head lightly.

"What I'm just asking!" Saki whined loudly. Hotaru's face was bright red and Saki noticed it.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID!" She shrieked drawing the attention of quiet a few people. Hotaru shushed Saki franticly. "Saki shhh please! No, me and Shunsui haven't... screwed but... we are going to... screw tonight." Hotaru didn't like the word screw she didn't like calling what she would be doing tonight screwing, it just sounded wrong to her and it felt wrong to say it as well.

Before Saki could draw anymore attention to them Shoucut in smoothly. "Lets not call it that since you obviously am not comfortable with that." Hotaru nodded her thanks as he continued in a much quieter and more private tone.

"I'm more than certain Captain Kyorakuhas condoms but are you on birth control?" He asked seriously. Hotaru shook her head. "No, but I have one of those "No-pregnancy shots," the R&D made." A few years back the R&D made a drink that would prevent preganacy for 48 hours the only problem was you had to wait four days before it was alright for you to take another otherwise you risked a massive OD. **And yes this is something I made up**

Shou nodded in understanding. "Well that will work for now but do you plan on getting on the pill?"

Hotaru nodded firmly. "Yes, it would probably be wise I was thinking tomorrow I'd go to 4th and get some."

Saki pipped in quickly. "Hotaru have you ever had sex before or is this your first time?"

Hotaru bit her lip before she replied. "It's not my first time I've had sex before to my unfortunate displeasure... but it was a LONG time ago."

Saki licked her lips before sh went on. "Well if you do go to 4thtomorrow then you'll be able to have sex without the shot or a condom -unless he's got a bed bug- at the end of four days it was found out that something in the shot speeds up the eefectsof normal birth control without any harmful side affects."

Shunsui watched Hotaru talking to her friends, he had a fairly good idea of what considering how much Hotaru was blushing. "Nanao..."

"Yes, Captain?" His Lt asked perturbed by the seriousness of his voice.

"I don't want to be bothered tomorrow at all do you understand." Shunsui said. he wanted to get as much time with Hotaru as possible incase she backed out he would -hopefully- have enough time to do some damage control.

Nanao was stunned it was clear that he wasn't asking her... he was ORDERING her. Nanao looked at where her Captain's line of sight was and couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. Nanao adjusted her glasses and replied in a monotone. "Yes, Captain Kyoraku."


	12. Chapter 12 SEX ALERT

After dinner Hotaru had left and rushed to her quarters to drink the drink she need. (Which was nasty as hell she'd almost puked at the taste and it took everything she had to choke it down.) Hotaru brushed her teeth and hair trying to decide if she should do anything else. Then Hotaru stepped out of her home and locked the door behind her, Hotaru followed the directions Saki and Shou had given her to find Shunsui's room. Then she found it which was easy considering it had a sign that said "Captain's quarters," by the door.

Hotaru saw a light was on, her hand rose to knock but got stuck half-way there. She was having last thoughts the Hotaru from before was poking her head up again whispering words of doubt. Hotaru shook her head pushing those fears away and knocked -softly- on his door. The door was opened immediately and Hotaru saw Shunsui standing there. He was't wearing his hat, pink kimono, the pin wheels that were normally in his hair or his Captains' jacket.

Shunsui smiled in relief, he wasn't going to lie he'd been waiting by the door like a virgin with his first girlfriend for Hotaru. He'd felt her presense beyond his door he could feel her hesitation and fear then he felt it get pushed away and her courage bloomed. "Hotaru..." he breathed softly.

Hotaru smiled shyly, Shunsui held his arms open for her. Hotaru stepped into them without a second thought she felt him pull her further inside and the door was shut gently then they just stood there. He held her closely and Hotaru responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his chest. letting his warmth and presense seep into her, calming her instantly it seemed. Hotaru sighed contently and nuzzled her face against him lovingly. Shunsui kissed the top of her head and murmmered. "Hotaru just remember no matter where we're at we can stop all you have to do is tell me to stop."

Hotaru looked up at him, words could not express what she felt form him at the fact that he was giving her control in what would happen. Hotaru stood on her tip toes and pulled him down for a kiss. Shunsui licked her lips slowly trying to coax her tongue out to play. Hotaru answered his plea and opened for him. There tongues danced slowly and passonately, Shunsui nibble on her bottom lip before he sucked on it. Hotaru whimpered when she felt his hand slide around her body and grab her backside. She felt Shunsui lift her up without breaking their kiss and walked further into his home.

Hotarufelt herself being layed down on a soft surface, Shunsui broke away slowlyand looked down at her he was on his knees next to her on his futon. Hotaru felt something strange by her hand, she looked up and gasped there on his pillow right next to her was a water lily and this one was a very deep purple. Hotaru sat up and looked around her in awe, his futon was covered in white and pink water lily petals. With the purple one being the only whole one, the air was heavy with their scents.

"Shunsui?" Hotaru said.

Shunsui blushed of all things and looked bashful for once in his life. "I wanted it to be special and I wanted to try and show you that I don't want a one night stand... because I love you Hotaru. I know we've only known each other for two days really but i feel like its been longer." He smiledand shrugged unsure as of what else he should say.

Hotaru was absolutely touched Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "Make love to me Shunsui please."

Shunsui groaned and felt his body react instantly to those words. He started with a heated kiss then he slowly began to take her clothing off he removed her top and pants first and stopped at her bra and panties. Shunsui grinned as he noticed she'd changed her under clothes into some innocent lace panties and bra with a green trim and a small green bow in the middle of both. Shunsui ran a finger along the edges of them. "Lovely." He said sincerely. Hotaru blushed but kept her eyes trained on him boldly.

Shunsui touched the swell of each breast gently with his fingertips, then he placed a kiss on each one. Hotaru's body was even better than he remembered. She was curvaceous but in soft gentle curves, her body was most definitely that of a woman's. her breasts would be slightly smaller than a hand full, her skin was smooth as silk and Shunsui couldn't stop touching it. He could feel the slight muscle tone she had from all that dancing she did in secret. Shunsui kissed each one of her green painted toes like he wanted to do the first day he saw her. Hotaru giggled at the ticklish feeling it caused, and he couldn't resist tickling her small feet just to make her laugh some more.

Hotaru had to admit this was both arousing and calming at the same time. He kept her bra and panties on while his large hands made passes over her skin, leaving goosebumps of pleasure behind. Hotaru placed her hands on his chest, he stopped and looked at her. Hotaru wanted to touch him too. Hotaru slowly untied his obi and removed hit before she took the top part of his uniform off, exposing his chest to her eyes. Shunsui had hair that had always been clear to Hotaru, but it wasn't so much that it deterred her. He was well muscled and had the body to prove it, his chest was hard but not overly muscled like the men from squad 11 or 7 for that matter. He had a 6-pack that looked like she could wash her clothes on, Hotaru's hands touched his hard pectoral muscles. Hotaru pushed a little just to see how hard it really was, and she received next to no give from it. Then her hands slide downwards over his abs and her fingertips danced around his bellybutton. Shunsui's hands were on either side of her waist and he was clutching the bedding tightly. Hotaru's hands went back north she touched his collarbone then his wide shoulders. Hotaru looked at Shunsui's face to see he was smiling at her encouragingly, the want was clear as day in his grey eyes.

Hotaru licked her lips and Shunsui followed the movement with hunger, Hotaru then wrapped her arms around him and began to press kissed to his face and neck her delicate tongue would dart out and taste his skin. Shunsui's breathing increased at the feeling of her lips and tongue on his skin. He jerked in pleasure when he felt Hotaru nip at the indention in his collarbone teasingly then licked it. "Hotaru... may I touch you?" He pleaded huskily. He wanted to touch her but he also didn't want this new found courage to end.

"Uh-huh." Hotaru replied and nuzzled his neck. Shunsui's hands were on her instantly. He shifted so that one of his legs was between hers and his hands began to rub her back sensually. Hotaru shivered his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Hotaru kissed his sternum lovingly, Hotaru felt him unclasp her bra but she didn't pay it any mind. She went and began to kiss and nip at the underside of his jaw, she could feel his hot breath against her ear, Hotaru's breath was also coming up short as well. Hotaru didn't resist when Shunsui layed her down on her back, the bedding was soft and the flower petals cool against the skin of her back. Shunsui removed her bra completely now leaving her breasts bare to his eyes. Shunsui looked at them for a moment then he cupped both with his hands. "Beautiful..." He whispered as his thumbs circled the rosy tips slowly causing them to react. Hotaru moaned softly and press her self into his hands wantingly. Shunsui began to caress and play with the soft mounds in earnest now, he kneaded the soft flesh and tweaked and pinch her nipples.

Hotaru whimpered at the pleasure she was getting. "Ah S-Shunsui." she breathed. Shunsui leaned down and kissed the tips before he took one into his mouth. Hotaru jerked and let out a soft of pleasure when she felt his tongue circle the hard peak slowly. Then he sucked on it slowly, while one hand played with her other breast and the other went south. Hotaru flet his fingers slip under her panties, Hotaru cried out when his large fingers touched her lightly. Hotaru buried her fingers into his thick brown hair, his fingers continued to touch her lightly Hotaru felt her panties becoming soaked. Hotaru felt Shunsui remove her last barrier but she didn't resist in the slightest. She jerked when one of his long fingers suddenly sunk into her heat.

Shunsui nibbled on her nipple and rolled it between his teeth carefully, while his fingers plunged in and out of Hotaru's sex. He could tell it'd been a long time since she'd had sex, Shunsui added another finger to the first and began to stretch her out some. She was tight it was going to hurt at first it would almost be like she was losing her virginity again. Hotaru's small hands rubbed his back causeing the muscles there to twitch. "Shunsui please..." Hotaru begged right next to his ear.

She wanted more Hotaru's body felt so hot and she wanted more. Shunsui sat up and kissed her on the lips fiercly, and Hotaru just sighed lovingly. Shunsui groaned his pants felt so constricting. Hotaru then began to kiss his face franticly almost and whispered "Please," with every kiss she took.

Shunsui quickly shed the rest of his clothing until he was completely bare, he spread her legs and settle himself between them. Hotaru shuddered when she felt his hard lenght brush against her thigh.

"Hotaru it will hurt but I'll try and take it easy for you." He panted heavily.

Hotaru just buried her face into the crook of his neck. "It's alright Shunsui... I love and trust you."

Shunsui reached over to the side of his bed and grabbed a condom, Hotaru saw him rip it open and roll it onto himself. She trusted him and he wasn't going to take advantage of it even if she had taken one of R&D's weird ass potions. Shunsui wrapped her legs around his waist securely then slowly he plunged into her, Hotaru began to breath even louder. He was big, even bigger than the last man and it had been so long, but unlike that man. Shunsui was going slow he was trying his hardest to cause her as little pain as possible and that was what caused Hotaru to stick through it. When Shunsui was all the way inside of her he stilled and used all of his power to stay still. Shunaui kissed her neck lovingly trying to stay still then Hotaru rubbed his back and then he started to move. He took long and slow thrusts while he held Hotaru as close as possible.

Hotaru felt the pain fading and she used her legs to try and pull him closer. "Shunsui please."

Shunsui went faster and he felt her open up to him completley. "God Hotaru your so tight and you feel like silk around me." He groaned loudly.

Hotaru held onto Shunsui tightly she could feel the pleasure building inside of her as he thrusted inside of her. She could feel her body gettingr wetter in response to it, Hotaru's head went back but then Shunsui's hand cupped the back of her head and forced her to look at him. "Look at me Hotaru I can feel you getting close... I want to see you." Hotaru looked into Shunsui's loving grey eyes with her bright turquoise ones. The pleasure built and built until final Hotaru stiffened and her body exploded, she screamed his name loudly at the pleasure. Shunsui thrusted franticly into her giving heat then he followed close behind into the pleasure she felt.

Shunsui pulled out of her and fell onto his side then gathered Hotaru's tired body up to him.

"That felt good." She whispered her vision dimming as her eyes drooped. Shunsui kissed her temple and covered them up, Hotaru had the funniest thought that he was covering her with a blanket of water lilies before she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotaru woke up the next morning to the sun glaring at her through the curtains Shunsui had over his window. "Has the sun always been that bright?" Hotaru wonder to herself quietly.

"Yes, and it can be very mean and unforgiving when your hungover." Shunsui said into the back of her neck. He had woken up earlier to the sun's harsh rays as well. He'd just buried his face into hotaru's hair which proved to be a very useful sun shade. Shunsui let Hotaru turn over and face him, but he covered them with the blanket so the sun wouldn't blind him. "What time is it?" Hotaru asked against his neck.

"A little past 11:30." He replied holding her against him. She shifted and her breasts rubbed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddle into him. _Shit_ Shunsui though as he felt his body reacting to the way her breasts were mashed against him. But Hotaru wasn't helping when she kissed his collarbone and nuzzled the spot. Shunsui couldn't stop his hands as they wandered, they went up and down her back innocently before onewent south and gave her bare backside a squeeze. Hotaru jumped slightly Shunsui looked down at her there was a both shy and coy look on her face. "You want to wake up the right way?" Shunsui asked sensually. Hotaru blushed and nodded shyly.

Hotaru ran around the corner giggling after Shunsui had woken her up properly he taken her out for a very late breakfast. After they'd eaten Hotaru had grabbed Shunsui's hat and ran off with it, while Shunsui chased after her laughing. Hotaru ran around squad 8 not careing who saw them, she held Shunsui's hat to her head to keep from losing it. "I'm going to get you!" Shunsui yelled at her laughing loudly while he ran after her. he could have easyily flash-stepped and over taken her but it was to damn cute watching her run from him laughing.

"No, you won't you must be tired after all that work this morning!" Hotaru teased. Hotaru glanced behind her to see him not the far behind her, and that was a mistake. Hotaru didn't see the foot shoot out from around another corner and trip her. Hotaru squeaked before she fell flat on her face his hat went flying she cried out in pain. "Hotaru!" Shunsui's voice was filled with worry.

Hotaru felt his hands on her instantly he helped her to sit up. Hotaru's nose hurt badly she didn't think it was broken but it did hurt like hell, enough to cause tears that's for sure. Shunsui fussed over her, he wiped the tears and dirt away from her face gently and pressed small kisses to her face. He went nuts with concern when a long stream of blood oozed from her nose. He'd picked her up despite her protests and made for 4th.

Isane healed Hotaru's nose considering Shunsui had barged into 4th demanding a medic and when he saw Isane she was 'It'

"So what happened if you don't mind my asking." Isane said gently.

"I think i tripped over my own feet accidently." Hotaru said sheepishly. Shunsui's voiced contridicted her sternly. "No, Hotaru somebody tripped you PURPOSELY."

Shunsui didn't say it but he'd seen someone who looked an aweful lot like Amaya hurrying away, he didn't want to worry Hotaru.

_Dammit! How can one woman cause so much trouble for others?_ Shunsui thought to himself. he knew of what Amaya did to other women, he would have intervened but the problem was she knew how to cover her tracks and well. Also Amaya only caused physical harm to women HE'D been with so the only thing he could really do was stay away from them and let Nanaodeal with them and make sure they were all right.

Isane finished with Hotaru's nose she put some soothing balm and bandages on Hotaru's hands and arms which had gotten scraped in the fall. "There it wasn't broken but that should do it, is there anything else I can do for you Miss Kita?"

Hotaru remembered she needed to get some birth control. "Um yes... could I get some... birth control please?" Hotaru asked and looked away shyly when she saw the 4th squad Lt's eyes flick to Shunsui before she nodded and left.

Shunsui walked over to her and pressed a tender kiss to the bridge of her nose. "Scared the life out of me when I saw that... I'm sorry Hotaru." he held her bandaged hands carefully afraid to cause her pain. Hotaru smiled at him lovingly. "I'm alright Shunsui it just surprised me when I found my self kissing the ground suddenly."

Shunsui kissed her nose once more before saying. "Hey I thought it was ME you supposed to be kissing." Hotaru laughed lightly and pecked him on the lips. Isanewalked back in with a clipboard and a pill bottle. "Oh excuse me." She said and blushed as she beheld them, Shunsui's arms were around Hotaru and Hotaru's were around his waist.

Shunsui sighed and stepped away reluctantly. Isane held out the clipboard and had Hotaru sign it before she explained that Hotaru needed to take one pill everyday and that there were enough to last her month before her bottle needed to be refilled. Hotaru nodded and thanked Isane before she hopped down from the table and went over to Shunsui who gladly held his arms open for her. "we need to go get your hat." Hotaru said looking up at him. Shunsui smiled down at her fondly, she'd just been face planted into the ground and all she cared about was his hat.

"it can wait for a little while.' he said quietly and kissed her softly.

Hotaru loved his kisses so much. "Not if some crazed fan girl finds it." She muttered.

Shunsui thought about it and knew she was right. Shunsui picked her up and flash-stepped back to where it was.

Hotaru sighed in relief when she saw it still on the ground, Hotaru slid out of his arms and trotted over to it. Shunsui watched her closely and looked around, he'd been caught off guard when Hotaru had been tripped it wasn't going to happen again. Hotaru picked his hat up and looked it over for damage, pleased that there was none. Hotaru ran back to Shunsui and gave it to him, he smiled at her in thanks before he placed it on his head. Hotaru yawned lightly, she was still a bit tired from last night and this morning.

Shunsui grabbed her hand and tugged her down a corridor. "Come on lets go take a nap together." Shunsui liked naps he liked to take naps outside while it was nice even more and taking one with Hotaru on a nice day was even better. Hotaru smiled and followed him willingly.

Shunsui lay back against the tree in the abandoned part of squad 8 where he'd seen Kame no tateplaying cards with Hotaru at. Hotaru was laying in his arms between his outstretched legs and she dozed against him. Shunsui felt Nanao approach them quietly.

"I'm sorry Captain I know you said not to bother you but a Captains meeting has been called."

Shunsui for the first time in his life silently cursed the head captain to the deepest pits of hell. "Alright nanao I'll be there in a minuete." He sighed.

Nanao left just as quietly as she approached. "Just leave me here." Hotaru murmmered sleepily.

Shunsui carefully extracted himself from underneath her small body, Hotaru layed on her side on the grass. Shunsui pressed a kiss to her cheek and covered her with his pink kimono and his hat over her head blocking out the sun that was shining directly on Hotaru's face. "Thank you." She said. "I'll be back." He promised.

Hotaru barely heard him leave as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

Amaya walked the halls of squad 8 the twins following close behind. _I wonder where Captain Kyotaku and that little bitch is. _Amaya though her pretty face twisting into and ugly sneer as she remembered the way Hotaru's face had slammed into the ground as when Amaya had tripped her. Then Amaya saw something pink, she looked closer to see Captain Kyoraku's kimono. Amaya looked around and didn't see Hotaru anywhere, Amaya got a smug smile. She shot a dark look at the twins and made her way over, she fluffed up her breasts to make them look even bigger. Once she was close enough Amaya painted a coy smile on her face and leaned down, not noticing the body under the kimono was much smaller than normal or that the foot that stuck out at one side was wearing a sock when everyone knew Captain Kyoraku didn't wear socks at all.

"Captain Kyoraku." Amaya purred as she lifted the hat up and was met with Hotaru's sleeping face.

Amaya was stunned and she just stared at the smaller woman's face. Never had Captain Kyoraku covered another woman with his hat and Kimono not even Amaya herself. Amaya's eyes shifted and stared at the hairband Hotaru was wearing the one Captain kyoraku had gifted her. He'd never given Amaya a gift or let_ her_ call him _Shunsui_. Amaya's shock quickly shifted to anger in a flash.

Hotaru was awaken by a shrill voice yelling, "YOU BITCH!" and a hand slapped her across the face HARD. For a very split second Hotaru was afraid she was back in 60 with the man who'd abused her. But then Shunsui's hat and kimono were ripped off her and she was slapped again, this time she noticed who it was; Amaya.

Hotaru looked up at the inraged woman, suddenly Amaya's hand lashed out and backhanded her. Hotaru felt her cheek catch in her teeth, she spit out blood. Amaya snatched the hairband off of her head yanking hair with it.

"You little whore how dare you try and take what's mine!" Amaya shouted into her face. before she kicked Hotaru in the stomach, Amaya continued to beat the shit out of Hotaru. While Hotaru instinctively cowered maybe if she hadn't been so timid she'd have fought back but as it was Hotaru wouldn't have stood a chance Amaya was bigger and knew what she was doing. Hotaru loathed fighting with her very soul, she would have never become a soul reaper if she hadn't been looking for a way to escape back then.

Amaya stepped back breathing heavily and nodded at her work. She grabbed Hotaru by the hair and made her face Amaya. "You better stay away from Captain Kyoraku he's mine!" Amaya hissed.

Hotaru could have just kept her silence and Amaya would have just walked away but instead she said. "No."

Amaya scowled and threw Hotaru into the pool of water, Hotaru's stomach clentched when Amaya drew her sword. Amaya stalked to Hotaru sword at the ready, Hotaru fumbled for her own at her hip and drew it clumsily. Amaya laughed tauntingly. "Oh what are you going to do sweetheart?"

Amaya raised her sword obviously intending to end Hotaru's life right there.

"K-Kame no tate!" Hotaru called out just as Amaya's sword came down.

A bright burst of green light came from Hotaru's sword. Amaya's blade clanged against something very hard and was suddenly forced out of her hand and into the wall 10 feet away. Amaya looked at Hotaru to see she'd released her Zanpakuto.

Her sword was no longer in the shape of a blade. It was now a shield, five feet in diameter and the pattern of a turtle shell on it. Hotaru stood up her 'Shield' on her forearm by two soft leather straps on the other side. Amaya glared daggers at Hotaru's battered form. Her entire arm was numb from her zanpakuto clashing against Hotaru's shield. Amaya couldn't even twitch her fingers.

"You whore what did you do to my arm?" Amaya shreeched.

Hotaru explained her voice wasn't trembling it was firm and harder than Amaya thought possible. "As you can tell my zanpakuto is meant for _defense _not offense like every other sword. One of Kame no tate's abilities is whenever something strikes the shield it gets sent back with twice the force used... it's been known to cause paralysis in limbs before."

Amaya snarled then she heard voices. "I think there is someone over there!"

"Do you think someone was hurt?"

Amaya scowled then grabbed her sword out of the wall with her good arm and ran for it, her followers close behind.

* * *

**ok sry it took so long my internet had been shut off rite when i'd JUST finished this chapter. and ppl PLZ PLZ PLZ review i need feedback let me no wat you think. otherwise I may not be able to finish this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Shunsui stood listening to the same old same old during the Captains' meeting, my squad did this, his squad did that, I don't think my squad should do that, and bicker bicker bicker, bitch bitch bitch. On his way in, his long time friend Ukitake gave him a 'Look' at his appearance. As well as many of the other Captains the Head Captain included. Shunsui just smiled and thought of Hotaru back at 8th wearing his hat and kimono. _God she's so damn cute when she wears my hat. _He thought dreamily.

Shunsui was so happy when Yamamoto called the meeting to and end. Shunsui quickly made his way to leave, Ukitake fell into step with him on the way out.

"So Shunsui what happened to your hat?" Jushiro asked.

"I left it on a sleeping angel." He replied.

Jushiro shook his head and smiled. He'd also heard about his friend's "mysterious woman," many times over the months. "So will I ever get to meet this 'Angel' of yours?" He asked.

Shunsui nodded. "If you have the time and feel up to the walk then how about now?"

Jushiro nodded and followed his friend to 8th, unaware of what had taken place between Amaya and Hotaru.

...

Shunsui and Jushiro had just walked into 8th when they heard a loud, angry, female voice coming from the dining hall.

"Oh, I'm going to beat the shit out of that bitch the next time I see her!"

Curious as of to what was going on Shunsui made his way over Jushiro following. The closer he got to the dining hall the easier it became to decipher whose voice it was.

"Hotaru I can't believe she did that to you!" Came Saki's voice.

Shunsui increased his pace the only thing registering was the fact that SOMETHING had happened to Hotaru. Shunsui hurried into the hall and stopped dead, to see Hotaru looking up at him while a dark skinned man was handing her an ice pack. (He could remember every name of all the women in his squad but not the men even though there were fewer of them.)

Hotaru's cheeks were bruised and she had what looked like claw marks from somebody's nails on one cheek, her lip was also bleeding. Hotaru's normally smooth hair was sticking up in a weird angle on one side and her hairband was missing. She licked her lips nervously and Shunsui saw that the inside of her mouth was bleeding as well. Shunsui slowly walked to her and kneeled down in front of her.

Hotaru was surprised when Shunsui AND Captain Ukitake had walked in suddenly, Hotaru couldn't place the expression on his face or the emotion in his normally soft grey eyes. "Shunsui?" She asked quietly. His hand touched the large bruise from the back of Amaya's hand on her left cheek. Her soft inquiry broke him from whatever he was thinking and the room became tense.

Shunsui looked up at Shou who had wisely moved away unsure as of how Captain Kyoraku would react. "Who." He demanded a hard light in his eyes and a angry look on his face.

"It was Amaya, Hotaru told us that she'd been sleeping when suddenly Amaya attacked her." Shou said calmly.

Shunsui looked back at Hotaru he moved her bangs out of the way carefully. "Is this true?" Hotaru nodded in confirmation. Shunsui looked back up at Shou with a scowl on his normally happy face. "has she been found yet?"

Shou shrugged his shoulders reluctantly. "i don't know Captain, a good portion of the squad is out looking for her. Saki and I were about to take Hotaru to squad 4."

Shunsui one again gathered Hotaru up into his arms, and performed a sharp about face. "I'll take her, you and Saki go find that woman. i want her thrown in jail for this!" He ordered. Saki and Shou nodded and hurried off with their orders.

"Shunsui... I'm sorry-" Hotaru began before he cut her off.

"Don't you apologize for this Hotaru, you have nothing to say your sorry for." Shunsui said sternly. Hotaru nodded.

Jushiro spoke up. "If you don't mind I'd like to come as well."

Shunsui just gave him a short nodded before he went to 4th.

...

"Miss. Kita I really hope your not planning on becoming a regular here." Isane said softly as she once again healed Hotaru's face.

"I didn't plan on getting beat up if that helps." Hotaru said lightly. But only caused Shunsui who watched them make a sound of displeasure at the statement.

Shunsui and Jushiro watched as the bruises on Hotaru's face were healed as well as her lip and the inside of her mouth. Shunsui felt like shit and hunting Amaya down like a dog,. _Dammit! I shouldn't have left Hotaru alone like that. She'd already had a run in with Amaya today, I should have known better!_Shunsui scolded himself quietly.

"So is this the woman you told me about Shunsui?" Ukitake asked in a hushed tone.

Shunsui nodded still watching Hotaru closely. "Yes, I've only known her for a short amount of time and yet she already means so much to me."

Isane stepped away and smiled at Hotaru before she turned to leave. Before Hotaru could get off the medical table Shunsui occupied Isane's previous spot. Not caring that Ukitake was watching with a smile from the otherside of the room. Shunsui wrapped his arms around Hotaru slowly, he had a look of shame and under lying anger. Hotaru touched his face softly. "Shunsui?"

Shunsui sighed. "I let you get hurt by Amaya, Hotaru... again and I left you alone even though I knew she was on the prowl." There was a pained look on his face, it made Hotaru's heart clench. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and kissed him lovingly.

"Shunsui it's not your fault don't blame yourself." Hotaru whispered against his lips. Shunsui sighed again and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead against hers.

Hotaru smiled up at him, then she remembered that Captain Ukitake had come with them. Hotaru peered over Shunsui's shoulder at the distinguished Captain of Squad 13. He was politely looking away giving them some privacy. Hotaru jumped when Shunsui suddenly nipped her ear. "Hey pay attention to me." He whined playfully.

Hotaru giggled when he began to kiss that spot he'd found out about yesterday. "Shunsui its rude to ignore another Captain." Hotaru scolded half heartedly.

Shunsui sighed and rolled his eyes before he turned to Ukitake with a smile. "Hotaru this is Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13, as well as my long time friend. Jushiro this is Hotaru Kita, my everything."

Hotaru blushed at the last part. Captain Ukitake stepped forward smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you Miss. Kita, Shunsui has spoken about you for awhile now, and let me congratulate you on keeping him so enthralled, which is something no woman has ever done before."

Shunsui scratched the back of his head with a rueful smile on his face. Hotaru and Ukitake chatted lightly to one another. Ukitake told her about Shunsui while he was still in the acdemy. Shunsui just let them talk it wasn't until a nurse said she needed them to leave that they stopped. Hotaru slid off the table she'd been sitting on, she smiled when Shunsui slipped his hand into hers.

Outside of Squad 4 Shunsui and Hotaru said goodbye to Captain Ukitake as they parted ways.

Shunsui kept a firm but gently hold of her hand. Hotaru could see him looking around clearly expecting Amaya or someone to jump out an threaten her life. Hotaru tugged on his hand to get his attention. "Careful Shunsui, Amaya might swoop in on her bat wings and carry me off."

Hotaru snorted with laughter when Shunsui actually looked up expecting an attack. Then he grinned and yanked her into his arms, Hotaru laughed as he began to press quick kisses to her face. His facial hair tickling her skin.

Hotaru sighed when he moved her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead gently. "Sorry Hotaru... I still feel like it's my fault you were hurt." He said morosely.

Hotaru kissed him quickly. "It's alright I'm fine now." Shunsui nodded but Hotaru could still see an inkling of doubt in his eyes. Hotaru kissed him once more before she tugged on him to follow her. "Come on Shunsui didn't you say we had the day together?"

...

EVENING

Shunsui walked back with Hotaru by him, they'd had a nice dinner and Shunsui had asked Hotaru if she'd like to stay with him that night, Hotaru had agreed. Shunsui sighed in relief when she'd agreed, he didn't want to leave her alone for Amaya to come back for Hotaru to finish the job.

Hotaru was getting ready for bed in his bathroom while Shunsui cleaned off the bedding of the petals still there. He looked up when Hotaru walked out wearing a pair of white shorts and a tank top. Shunsui's eyes eagerly looked over the skin that she showed off. Hotaru blushed at his hungry look, he held the covers back for her. Hotaru crawled into bed and he followed close behind, she giggled when he kissed a path up her bare arm. Shunsui kissed her shoulder once more before he turned out the light and cuddled with her for sleep.

Hotaru let him wrap his arms around her from behind, and pull her to his front. "Do you think they've found Amaya yet?" Hotaru asked curiously.

Shunsui thought about it for a second, stiffiling the anger that coursed through him at the thougt of that woman. "I'm not sure, I certainly hope so. But we can worry about this tomorrow Hotaru, you've had a long day go to sleep." He said gently and kissed her temple.

Hotaru smiled and a yawn escaped her lips. "Goodnight Shunsui."

Shunsui held her for awhile while she fell deeper and deeper into sleep. Shunsui thought about Amaya, he continued to see Hotaru's hurt form in his mind's eye. He still felt like he'd failed Hotaru in someway, Shunsui sighed and began to sleep himself.

MONTHS LATER

Amaya had't been found somehow she'd escaped the Sereitei, which put Shunsui on High Alert for the first couple of weeks. He'd followed Hotaru everywhere expecting Amaya to pop out of no where, at first it kinda scared Hotaru considering it was alot like the first man she'd been with. But then it just annoyed her until finally Hotaru had threatened to leave him if he didn't stop. She'd even gone so far as to go back to sleeping in her own room from now on. So her and Shunsui weren't on the best of terms at the moment.

Hotaru was walking back to her room when suddenly someone appeared before her. Hotaru squeaked in fright at the sudden appearnce, It was Lt. Ise.

Nanao pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "Miss. Kita is there anyway I can have a moment of your time?"

Hotaru blinked and nodded, Nanao motioned to a bench off to the side. When they sat down Hotaru turned to her Lt. "What can I do for you?"

Nanao sighed tiredly. "It's about Captain Kyoraku, I understand your not on the best of terms with him at the moment."

Hotaru bit her lip and figeted nervously. "Kinda... I just didn't like the fact he followed me everywhere."

Nanao rubbed her temples as if dealing with a nasty headache. "Alright Miss. Kita... clearly I have to explain to you what I explained to my Captain."

Hotaru was confused as of to what Lt. Ise was getting at but kept her silence.

"I don't know your whole story... only what Captain Kyoraku told me before he passed out drunk in the middle of the courtyard. But I think you need to understand, when Amaya had harmed you it was a blow to his pride. He still blames himself for the fact you were hurt, twice in one day. Then when we don't find Amaya it's another blow and that's when he started to trail you trying to KEEP YOU SAFE. Yes, he chose the most annoying way but look at it from his point of view. The woman he loved was hurt and the person responsibly for it is still on the streets doing God knows what."

Now Hortaru felt guilty, she'd been avoiding Shunsui for a couple days now.

Nanao got up and looked through her glasses at Hotaru kindly. "he's a hard man to understand Miss. Kita but what I do know is that he loves you dearly, so much that he's passed out on the ground as we speak." With that Nanao left Hotaru.

Hotaru felt like crap now then the last part of Nanao's statement caught her attention. Hotaru dashed off wondering if he was STILL in the courtyard.

...

Yes, yes he was still in the courtyard. Hotaru slowly approached his still form and heard... snoring. Loud snoring at that, Hotaru leaned down to see he was drooling as well and got a huge whiff of sake. Hotaru backed up waving her hand infront of her nose, her eyes watering. _Holy hell how much did he drink?_ Hotaru wondered trying not to gag. Hotaru took a deep breath -of clean air- before she went back to Shunsui's still form. Hotaru gently shook his shoulder, she prayed that he could walk far enough to his room.

Shunsui let out a groan and slowly he opened his eyes. Hotaru moved his hair out of his face gently. "Shunsui come on lets get you back to your room."

He became more alert when he realized it was Hotaru's voice, with unsteady feet he stood up. Hotaru followed as he stumbled in the wrong direction muttering "Okay"

Hotaru quickly righted him and helped him the best she could. Shunsui's legs seem to be made of rubber, he tripped over his own feet and into the ground. They'd made it just outside his room when he turned away from Hotaru and puked. Hotaru rubbed his back unsure of what else she could to, she heard him speak in between spills. "Missed you... bleagh... didn't mean to...ulgh... make you mad... bleh... just wanted to keep you safe... sorry... Still love you Hotaru... uh I feel horrible."

Hotaru felt horrible herself, once he was finished Hotaru helped him into his home where he collasped onto his bed face down. Hotaru quickly went and got a wet wash cloth and wiped his mouth off gently, she removed his pink kimono and Captains' jacket. His hat had surprisingly stayed on in the whole ordeal. Hotaru wasn't sure of what else to do so she just made herself comfortable and waited for him to sleep off the worst of it.


	15. Chapter 15 SEX ALERT

Shunsui woke up later to a throbbing headache and face first in his pillow. He could see something blue in his immediatesight, slowly he sat up to discover the blue thing in his face had been a blue colored bowl. Shunsui also noticed that Hotaru was sitting with her back to him to his left, Shunsui smiled feeling warmth bloom in his chest.

Hotaru squeaked and when suddenly arms were around her holding her tightly. Hotaru looked to see Shunsui and gagged at the smell of sake on his breath. "Uh Shunsui... I don't mean to offend you but... you stink!"

Shunsui laughed which only caused Hotaru to cover her nose even more. Shunsui stood up carefully and sniffed at himself, realizing he did smell bad. He smelled like his favorite sake and vomit, put together they were rather foul. Shunsui looked back down at Hotaru, there was worry on her face as she looked up at him. Shunsui licked his dry lips. "I need a shower." He stated simply.

Hotaru nodded in agreement, but he didn't move from his spot. Shunsui considered over and over again, afraid to voice his question aloud afraid to be rejected.

Hotaru's heart clenched painfully at the vulnerable look on his face. Hotaru couldn't stop herself from standing up and placing her hands on his chest lightly -ignoring the smell- and asked quietly. "Shunsui... what's the matter?"

Shusnui sighed and decided to just ask, after all fortune favored the brave right? "Hotaru would you... take a shower with me?"

Hotaru blinked and blushed at the question. Shunsuiimmediately began to try and defend himself. I'm- i'm not trying to... do anything... I just want to be near you again and..." Shusnui sighed in defeat and turned from her and made his way to the shower that was attached to his room. He stopped when a light hand grabbed his sleeve, he turned to see Hotaru there smiling shyly.

A-Alright Shunsui. She said shyly. Hotaru's heart sped up at the relieved smile on his handsome face.

Shunsui brought her into his bathroom, which was on the small side. he brushed his teeth quickly first, getting rid of the lingering taste of vomit and sake. Then Shunsui began to play with the water temperature until it was to his satisfactory. Then he began to undress himself, throwing his clothes out the bathroom to make room. Hotaru blushed when he stood before her naked and his hair down, she'd seen his body many times in their time together. After all having sex one time with a man like Shunsui was out of the question. Hotaru slowly began to remove her own clothing, she could feel his eyes on her as each article of clothing went out the bathroom door as well.

Shunsui felt himself reacting to her body already, being separated from a woman like her really was a crime. Shunsui stepped backwards into the shower, then held a hand out to her. "Hotaru." He purred softly. Hotaru smiled and took the proffered hand, she gasped when the wonderfully warm water hit her skin. Shunsui shut the shower door quickly, his shower was also small but not uncomfortably so. But they did have to stand close to one another just to fit.

Shunsui braced his hands on the wall behind Hotaru, and looked into her eyes. Hotaru smiled and she grabbed the soap next to her. Shunsui's eyes closed as she began to tend to his body. Hotaru rubbed the soap all over his body slowly, making the traces of his previous activities disappear while leaving behind the smell of sandalwood. Hotaru took washing his body very seriously, because she just simply didn't like the smell of alcohol.

Hotaru made him turn and washed his back as best she could. She was struck with awe as she both saw and felt the muscles on his broad back. She'd never given much attention to his back before, and she cursed herself a fool for it. He had strong muscles on him they twicthed when she rubbed her fingers into them.

Shunsui moaned as Hotaru's small hands began to massage his back softly. he had to brace himself against the walls being careful not to slide the door open. he felt her deft fingers slide down his spine and back upwards. Shunsui turned suddenly and took the soap from her gently. he pressed a sweet kiss to her soft lips, lips he'd been denied for too long. "May I?" He asked huskily.

Hotaru nodded and whimpered as she felt his hands on her soon after her given consent. Hotaru sighed as his large hands ran his soap over her body sensually. Over her chest taking great care with her breasts, then down to her stomach. Hotaru was startled when he was suddenly on his knees washing hers legs and thighs, as well as between them. Hotaru placed her hands on his shoulders for support as Shunsui began to kiss and nip at her stomach.

Hotaru I really had meant ot just shower with you... but please may I love you?" Shunsui whispered against her wet skin truthfully. She let out a small sound of agreement.

Hotaru's head fell back whenshe felthis hand suddenly touching her clit, Hotaru whimpered at the feeling. He was kissing her thighs, Hotaru gasped as he left a love bit on one of them before licking the mark softly. She felt him sink a finger into her heat and began to pump in and out swiftly.

Shunsui felt out of control, all reminders of his slight hangover forgotten. When she'd agreed to shower with him he'd been very pleased. When she'd ran her soft hands over his body in a both soothing and arousing way, he'd needed to touch her again. Then when he'd washed her body with HIS soap, it felt like he was putting HIS scent into her skin; something deep and primal awoke within him.

Hotaru felt her body warm both inside and out, from his clever hands and the warm water that cascaded over her body slowly. Shunsui surged upwards his hands going under her thighs, forcing her to wrap them around his waist. They both groaned when their cores brushed against each other. Hotaru snaked her arms around his neck as Shunsui kissed her hotly. Hotaru cried out in pleasure as he suddenly entered her, Shunsui took advantage of that and he plundered the riches of her mouth while he thrusted into her.

Hotaru held on tightly while his length entered and left her at a fast rate, his mouth showed her no mercy either, and she loved every bit of it. Hotaru broke away for air her cries echoing throughout the small bathroom. Shunsui then attacked her neck, he kissed, nipped, licked and sucked on the delicate skin of her neck. Then Hotaru stiffened and screamed as pleasure assailed her body violently. Shunsui panted as her inner walls clamped around him demanding for what he had to give. He shuddered as he released inside of her.

Hotaru's legs fell from around his waist, he slipped from her body and let her slide down his wet body until she was on her feet. Hotaru leaned against him breathing heavily, then Shunsui washed them off once more quickly before he shut the water off. Hotaru shivered when he opened the door and cold air nipped at her wet body. Shunsui stepped out grabbed a towel and turned to her with it held wide open for her to step into. Hotaru smile and stepped into his arms without hesitation as they folded around her encasing her in warmth. Shunsui kissed the corner of her mouth and nuzzled her wet hair while he held her tightly.

He walked out still holding her in his arms, he just kicked their clothes out of the way. He hadn't grabbed a towel for himself so he was still naked and dripping wet. Hotaru pressed a chastened kiss to his lips softly. Then he kicked the bowl out of the way and tucked them into his bed. Hotaru sighed contently as he cuddled with her under the warm blankets.

"I'm sorry." he murmmered and kissed her temple softly.

Hotaru snuggled further into him. "It's alright Shunsui, I understand you were only trying to protect me... I'm sorry I could have handled it better."

Shunsui shushed her with a kiss and then he nudged her nose with his. "How about we forgive and forget?"

Hotaru nodded. "Uh-Huh... alright Shunsui."

They stayed like that for the rest of the day enjoying each other's company after being seperated for far too long.


	16. Chapter 16

It was evening and Hotaru and Shunsui were still in bed together, they dozed slightly. Shunsui heard the sounds of voices and footsteps, and his eye snapped open and prayed he was imagining things.

"The man said it was here Minoru, oh look this is it." Came a excited female voice.

"Miku perhaps we should have sent word first-" Said a calm male voice.

"Father, Shunsui doesn't even tell us when he stops by I'm sure he won't mind the same being done to him." Came a third voice.

Shunsui was to busy trying to remember if the door had been locked or not, to see the look of horror on Hotaru's face.

"Wait Miku you should knock first!" was said before the door was ripped open.

Miku's eyes as well as her husband's and her firstborns widened as they all beheld the couple in bed and their clothes scattered everywhere. Hotaru let out a "meep" of noise and began to try and hide under the blanket. Shunsui yanked it over her and sent a black look to his family.

"Mother!" He shouted.

Miku just smiled and walked right in unabashed by the fact that her son and his lover were naked under those covers. Shunsui cursed to himself and began to grab clothing and pile it on top of Hotaru, he could see his brother giving him a wondering look. He down right glared when his older brother's eye flicked towards the end of the blankets, where one of Hotaru's legs was bare. Shunsui snared possessively as the bastard gave her lovely leg a look that lasted too long. Shunsui grabbed his pink kimono and threw it over that leg.

His father had enough decency to at least LOOK embarrassed, while his brother walked in behind his mother.

Hotaru was having troubles breathing under the blanket and everything that was covering her, but she was not coming out while Shunsui's mother and father were watching. Hotaru heard Shunsui and his mother speak to each other.

"Mother... What are you doing here?" Shunsui partialy growled.

"Well it's been far to long since I've seen Hotaru, and we were out and about so we decided to treat you both to dinner." Miku said happily.

"That's nice but we're fine-"

"There's also a festival tonight and it would be very nice if you came with Hotaru." Miku cut in smoothly.

Hotaru's head suddenly burrowed through the blanket and clothing that covered her. "A festival really?" She asked excitedly. Miku smiled in triumph, she noticed the glare Shunsui was sending his brother. Who was now looking at Hotaru's face a sensual smile graced his lips. Miku knew what was going to happen.

"Fine just get out so we can get dressed!" Shunsui snapped.

Miku nodded and dragged her eldest back out the door and shutting it.

Shunsui sighed and ran a hand over his face. Hotaru bit her lip, what if Shunsui hadn't wanted to go at all? She crawled out from under the blanket and placed a hand on his gently. "Shunsui we don't have to go if you don't want to." Hotaru said gently.

Shunsui smiled at her and then pulled her closer for a hug. "It's not that I don't want to go I just would have prefurred to go without my parents and brother."

Suddenly Miku's voice came through the door. "You can go by yourself if you want Shunsui, but Hotaru HAS to come with us... I'm pretty sure your brother can keep her company-"

Shunsui threw a pillow at the door and his mother stopped talking. he sighed and Hotaru pressed a comforting kiss to his cheek. "Come on we better get dressed knowing my mother she has her ear pressed to the door."

Hotaru was glad she'd left some clothes over here, as she got dressed. Shunsui tossed there used clothing into a laundry hamper and got dressed himself. He had a spare Captains' jacket and pink kimono he could wear. Hotaru watched as he tied his hair back with his light blue hair tie, then he turned to her with a smile. Hotaru smiled back and put her hair band on, Shunsui led her out the door. Miku, Minoru, and Shunsui's brother were outside waiting.

Miku motioned to her other son. "Hotaru this is Shunsui's older brother Susumu, Susumu this is Hotaru Kita."

Susumu was just a mirror image of his father with grey eyes like his mother's and Shunsui. His hair was cut short and slicked back. Miku gave Hotaru's apperance a light frown. "Oh Hotaru don't you wnat to wear a kimono?"

Hotaru then noticed except for Shunsui they were all dressed for a festival. Hotaru felt self-consious at her too big clothing. "I-I would like to b-but I don't really own one."

Miku's hands clapped together in happiness. "Oh don't worry i can fix that." Miku grabbed Hotaru's hand and dragged her off.

KYORAKU ESTATE

Shunsui waited nervously in the dining hall with his father and brother, he hoped Hotaru was alright. His mother could go a little overboard sometimes. Then he heard them coming.

"Oh you look simply beautiful Hotaru." Miku said as she beconed Hotaru to come out and show everyone. Shunsui's heart and breath stopped as she walked out.

She was wearing solid black kimono with with red lining. The design on the kimono had little pine trees of green growing on top rocks and cliffs, accented with pink ivy vines. Chrysanthemums of white, purple, red and yellow blooms, their petals highlighted with gold and embroidery. Miku had Hotaru turnfor them and Shunsui saw on the right, little birds soaring low in the sky, while on the left, a phoenix with Its feathers waveing all around in shades of blue, yellow and green. Hotaru's obi was narrow and had a different design on each side. The outside was black with gold chrysanthemums on top of a tortoise shell design also in gold, and the otherside was interlocking diamonds over a background of white.

Hotaru's hair was held back by a broad white hairband, she held a bright green fan in one hand with a pink water lily on it. Her face had no make-up on it which she didn't need. Shunsui couldn't look away he'd always know she was beautiful but this was something else.

Hotaru blushed at the look Shunsui was giving her, she shuffled her feet. Shunsui stood up and walked over to her. "You look amazing Hotaru." He said quietly. Hotaru smiled up at him and let him press a very tender kiss to her lips.

"Well come on it's going to start without us!" Miku scolded and began to hurry everyone out the door.

Shunsui offered his arm to Hotaru, which she gladly accepted.

At the festival they all walked around, Hotaru kept a tight hold of Shunsui'sarm. She didn't want to get seperated from him. Hotaru noticed his brother give her more than one long look, and Shunsui always moved them in a different direction. Once Hotaru had tripped and Susumu had been the one to catch her, much to Shunsui's displeasure. When he had tried to kiss her hand Shunsui had flicked him in the forehead...hard. He'd walked around with a red spot on his head for a good twenty mineutes. Hotaru couldn't help but smile they were acting like teenagers, when they'd stopped at a restaurant to eat Shunsui had hurried her to a seat next to his father and then he sulked when Susumu had beaten him to the seat on the other side of her. After they'd eaten when Susmu had gone to help her up Shunsui had pushed him out of the way and gave Hotaru his hand with a smile.

They poked, prodded, elbowed, shoved and stomped on each other's feet. Hotaru couldn't keep the smile off her face, more than once she'd use her fan to cover her mouth. Miku and Minoru just watched with amusement. Miku had pulled Hotaru aside and explained to her about them.

"You see Hotaru Shunsui and Susumu always liked to try and steal woman from each other, or they simply did it to annoy the other one. So don't worry about Susumu he means no harm by it, he's just done this to Shunsui for so long that now its almost second nature for him."

Shunsui was giving his brother a look to kill as he explained something to Hotaru. Shunsui both loved and hated the bastard, then Hotaru turned to him and smiled at him lovingly. Shunsui smiled back his insides dancing for joy as Susumu glared at him. Hotaru then made her way to him, Shunsui held his arms open and Hotaru stepped into them without hesitation. Hotaru decided it was time to smooth his ruffled feathers. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, right in front of his parents and brother. "I love you." Hotaru whispered against his lips. Shunsui kissed her back eagerly. "I love you too."

He held her tightly against him, Shunsui wanted her for himself he was tired of sharing her with his brother and parents. Shunsui looked over to his parents with a smile on his face. "Me and Hotaru are going to go by ourselves for awhile, see you later." With that Shunsui placed a hand on the back of her head and flash-stepped away. His mother let out a cry of indignation while his father just smiled.

Hotaru giggled when she felt him set her down. "Shusnui your so mean." Shunsui just kissed her and whispered quietly. "No, I just got tired of sharing you." Hotaru smiled and looked around, they were on a grassy hill and there were other people there as well. Shunsui led her over to one spot in particular, Hotaru noticed Captain Ukitake there with a woman. "Ah Shunsui you here for the fireworks as well?" Ukitake asked.

Shunsui nodded and sat down next to Ukitake and he had Hotaru sit down in his lap off the ground. "Its nice to see you again Captain Ukitake." Hotaru said politely.

Ukitake nodded and wrapped an arm around the woman who sat next him. "It's good to see you in better condition that before Miss. Kita. This is Yoshe Hayashi my soon to be wife." He said proudly.

Hotaru and Yoshe exchanged greetings while Shunsui and Captain Ukitake spoke to each other quietly. Hotaru looked around to see who else was here, the moon gave her just enough light to make out faces and shapes. She saw Captain Zaraki sitting farther away against a tree with a blond woman between his long legs, Yachiru was sitting in the blond's lap. His thrid seat was further up the hill letting a noticeabley preganat woman recline against him, their hands rested on the woman's stomach. At the top of the hill Hotaru could make out Captain Komamura's large frame standing there, he also had a woman with him. He had her on one of his broad shoulders, one arm keeping her from falling off. Hotaru had heard rumors about this woman having fox ears and a tail, and they were true as she saw the ears flick on top of the woman's head.

The lighting wasn't good enough for Hotaru to make out much else, she watched as other couples picked out spots on the hill. She felt Shunsui breath into her ear. "It's about to start Hotaru." Hotaru shivered. His arms went around her and pulled her back against him firmly. Hotaru's eyes closed when she felt him kiss her neck, then there was a bang. Hotaru's head snapped up to see the fireworks explode. Shunsui began to kiss her neck and jaw, Hotaru looked around satisfied everyone was apying attention to the lights in the sky. Hotaru stiffled a moan when one of his hands cupped the underside of her breast, she kept her head up and watched the fireworks through narrowed eyes. Shunsui made sure he didn't do anything that would drawl attention to them, he didn't have to worry about Ukitake. Considering he was having a make-out session with Yoshe. He continued to kiss her neck and the side of her face, no one would notice them they were all either watching the fireworks or seeing to their own lovers.

Hotaru was startled when it all suddenly stopped, the fireworks and Shunsui's kisses. Shunsui stood them up, Hotaru could see a flustered and disheavaled Ukitake next to them trying to look innocent even though he had Yoshe pulled ontop of him. Shunsui smiled down at his friend. "Have fun." he said with a wink and walked off holding Hotaru's hand. Hotaru kept the fan infront of her flush face. _This man's kisses are just killing me!_ Hotaru thought. Suddenly the wind blew Shunsui's wide hat off his head. Hotaru broke away from him shouting. "I'll get it!"

Hotaru followed the hat until it fluttered to the ground, Hotaru bent to pick it up. She thought of how life was just perfect and how this was better than any dream she could possibly think of.

But every bed of roses has a thorn.

Hotaru straightened and looked up into the eyes of the man from 60... her previous boyfriend.

* * *

**k if u wanna c Hotaru's kimono and obi just go 2 my profile the links r there**


	17. Chapter 17

Hotaru's legs began to shake, her grip on Shunsui's hat tightened. Memories of this man flashed by as he walked closer and closer to her. Hotaru then remembered she wasn't in 60 anymore, she was by herself and with Shunsui not him; Tameyoshi Mimasuya.

He walked up to her with a smirk on his face, Hotaru looked him over trying to see what she saw in him. He wasn't handsome not by a long shot, he was tall and lanky. He had a pair of to thin lips that always seemed to be sneering. His hair was black and cut in uneven lengths, his eyes were wide andpale blue and bloodshot, all in all he looked like he was insane. His mouth turned downwards as if he realised that Hotaru was examining him and he'd fallen short of the mark.

Hotaru felt sick as he looked over her body with open lust, she hated his voice even more because it made her think of some type of grimy oil. "Hey there sweetheart it's been awhile." he purred and licked his lips obviously undressing her with his eyes. Hotaru swallowed the lump in her throat and glared at him. "I'm not your sweetheart Tameyoshi, you lost the privilege to call me that a long time ago." Hotaru was proud of herself, her voice was even and neither rose nor quieted.

Tameyoshi glared at her dangerously, his hand twitched. Hotaru knew all to well the pain those hands of his could cause. "Now listen here babe I'll ignore the fact you left me after I'd been so GOOD to you if you come back home with me right now!" He ordered.

Hotaru heard the tone in his voice and knew she was treading on thin ice. But she wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to let this bastard ruin all the happiness she'd experienced with Shunsui. Hotaru raised her chin defiantly and stared him straight in his eyes and said. "No, I will not. I am a soul reaper now and live in the Sereitei, also I am with another person who is a thousand times the man you ever were." With that Hotaruturned to leave, her arm was grabbed and she was hauled backwards towards Tameyoshi. Shunsui's hat flying from her hands, Hotaru looked up into Tameyoshi's enraged face. She saw his other hand come up and she knew what was to come next, her eyes squeezed shut as she awaited the cruel blow sure to be delivered.

Then Hotaru heard Tameyoshi cry out in pain and she was wrenched out of his grasp. Hotaru opened her eyes to see Shunsui one of his arms was wrapped around her waist and he had her against his side protectively, one of his swords was drawn and poised at Tameyoshi. Hotaru looked at his face and saw there was no easy smile on his normally happy face. Shunsui looked above and beyond pissed, there was a cold light to his grey eyes. Tameyoshi held his arm as blood poured from it, Shunsui had cut his arm from elbow to wrist. the arm that had been about to strike Hotaru, Tameyoshi was lucky his arm was still attached.

"Who the fuck are you!" Tameyoshi screamed in both pain and anger.

"Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8, and the man who loves and will _kill_for this woman." He replied in a cold voice. Shunsui looked very much like a bringer of death, even with the pink kimono on his shoulders and pin wheels in his hair.

Tameyoshi scowled he heard the warning in the introduction. "Fuck I should have just grabbed her and gone like Amaya said." He snarled before he ran off swiftly, his long legs eating up the ground.

Hotaru sighed and looked up at Shunsui his gaze was still trained on Tameyoshi's back, only this time there was a look of hatred in his eyes. "Shunsui?" Hotaru said an tugged on his collar gently. Shunsui looked down at her the look of hate melted away and relief replaced it. He sheathed his sword before he looked her over carefully. "Are you alright Hotaru?" His hands touched her everywhere -gently- obviously looking for anything that hurt.

Hotaru shook her head and stayed his searching hands. "I'm fine Shunsui... thank you." She said and kissed him warmly. Shunsui returned the kiss eagerly, before his hands moved to rest on at her waist. Hotaru saw him look back at the direction Tameyoshi had taken, concern in his eyes once more. "Shunsui what's the matter?"

Shunsui didn't look at her as he voiced his thoughts. "What he said before he left... Hotaru he said he knew Amaya."

Hotaru bit her lip, that had also concerned her. If Tameyoshi and Amaya were together than things weren't good. Hotaru placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "It'll be alright Shunsui."

Shunsui smiled and turned his face into her soft hand, Hotaru blushed as he pressed a glossamer kiss to her palm. Then a hand smacked Shunsui on the back hard. "Shunsui there you are mother is ready to go and she's not happy that your hogging Hotaru all to yourself."

Shunsui turned and sent a look that could kill to his elder brother, who just smiled in return. Hotaru giggled and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. Shunsui sighed and then he began to lead Hotaru to where his parents waited alittle further away.

Miku hurried up to them a look of motherly concern on her pretty face. She placed her hands on either side of Hotaru's face and looked her over. "Oh Hotaru how are you? We saw everything, did he hurt you?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No, I'm alright Shunsui stopped it before it could get out of hand." Miku let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Thank goodness I was afraid you'd gotten hurt."

A bit more fussing on Miku's part then Minoru suggested they all go home considering it was getting late.

"I suppose so, oh and Hotaru I want you to keep that kimono." Miku said.

Hotaru was stunned and tried to refuse. "Oh b-but I can't take something like this it's to much!" Miku waved it off. "Nonsense beside every woman should have one in my opinion, also it looks simply divine on you. It would be a crime to take it back, I won't take no for an answer it's yours." She said Firmly before she turned and looped her arm through her husband's. "Come on Susumu lets leave Shunsui and Hotaru alone now." Miku said as she and her husband walked off. Susumu waved goodbye to his brother and Hotaru before he followed behind his parents.

Shunsui pulled Hotaru back to him and kissed her temple. "My mother's right... it would be a crime to take this kimono from you considering how beautiful you make it look."

Hotaru blushed at the complemint and smiled up at him shyly. Shunsui smiled back and they headed back to their room in Squad 8.

...

Hotaru and Shunsui stepped inside his room, Hotaru yawned softly. She'd had a long day of drunk watching, sex in a shower, a festival, and meeting her Ex and watching Shunsui scare him off. Hotaru's day had been full of fun and adventure, and now she was ready to go to sleep. Shunsui gave her a hug from behind. "You must be tired." He stated. Hotaru nodded sleeply and gave him a "Mmm-hm." for an answer.

Shunsui helped her out of the lovely kimono his mother had given her, then he folded it up as well as the obi and set them off to the side. Shunsui went to his dresser and pulled out the robe Hotaru slept in. Hotaru yawned again and smiled as he helped her into it even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Shunsui tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. "I'll be back Hotaru I'm going to go and check on Nanao and make sure everything is okay."

Hotaru nodded slowly as her eyes began to droop, Shunsui smiled and removed her hairband and set it on the nightstand. He walked out quietly and locked the door behind him, even though he doubted anything would happen while he was gone. It set his mind more at ease to know that the door was locked from uninvited guests entering while Hotaru slept.

Shunsui flash-stepped to his office where Nanao was busy at work. She didn't even look up at him when he entered. "Evening Captain Kyoraku."

Shunsui nodded at Nanao. "Nanao I just came to check on things."

Nanao continued what she was doing as she spoke to her superior. "All is well nothing has happened since Miss. Kita walked your drunk ass to your room." Shunsui justed grinned at that, he had no regrets considering what had happened afterwards.

"Well that's good to know." Then he turned serious. "Nanao I need you to do me a favor."

Nanao looked up at the even tone in his voice. "Yes, Captain what is it?"

"I need you to find out about a man called Tameyoshi, I don't know his last name. All I do know is that he is Hotaru's Ex and that he used to live in district 60, as of if he still lives there I have no clue."

Nanao adjusted her glasses and asked curiously. "Why do I need to find out more about this man if you don't mind my asking."

Shunsui explained what had happened at the festival between Hotaru and Tameyoshi and how Amaya was somehow involved as well.

"If Amaya is somehow connected with Tameyoshi's appearance than something's not right, I don't like it." Shunsui finished.

Nanao thought about it. "Hmm yes it could prove to be a problem... alright then Captain I'll see what I can dig up." Shunsui nodded and turned to leave.

"I'm glad that you and Miss. Kita are back on good terms Captain." Nanao said. Shunsui looked over his shoulder at his Lt. who was giving him a smile of genuine happiness. "I'm happy too Nanao I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't gotten back of solid ground again."

With that he walked out of his office and headed back to his room and a sleeping Hotaru in his bed.

* * *

**ok need some more reviews ppl and i wanna no what you think of the kimono i used 4 hotaru if u don't mind so plz let me no wat u think of my story plz. (O and btw I'm gettin an itch to do a byakuya and oc story anybody like that Idea?"**


	18. Chapter 18 SEX ALERT

Hotaru woke up to Shunsui kissing her neck gently, Hotarusmiled in her sleep. He always woke her up in a different way in the mornings, today it was kisses while last time he'd whispered dark promises of pleasure against her skin (Inciting an immediate round of sex). Hotaru just loved it when he woke her up. Hotaruyawned and stretched, then she rubbed sleep from her eyes and looked up at him. He was smilingdown at her, his hair was loose and it spilled over his shoulders in curly brown locks creating a curtain around them. Hotaru couldn't contain herself when her hand reached up and touched Shunsui's hair. It was thick and swallowed her hand, Hotaru smiled when he nuzzled her face with his own. "Good morning Hotaru." He said with a kiss to her lips.

Hotaru kissed him back and extracted her hand from his hair. Hotaru sighed contently when he broke away slowly with the smuggest and goofiest smile on his face. Hotaru rolled her eyes she knew what he was smug about, he always got that smile when he knew he'd done a good job at kissing her. "So what's on the agenda for today Shunsui?"

Shunsui sighed. "Well I'm going to have to do some paperwork since I've been rather... _preoccupied_ lately."

Hotaru smiled and kissed him once more, then they both got up and got dressed.

When they walked outside it was very dim outside and on the cool side, Hotaru looked out at the grey clouds that covered every inch of sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Shunsui nodded as he heard a low roll of thunder, it began to sprinkle then. Shunsui pulled Hotaru to him and tucked her into the side of his pink kimono. "Come on lets hurry before it gets any heavier."

They ran through squad 8 the rain just got feircer the closer they got to his office, Shunsui postioned them so that he got the brunt of it. They made it into his office a little wet but not that bad, Nanao was already there drying her hair with a towel. "Ah morning Captain, Miss. KIta." She greeted.

Hotaru said hello and asked what her duties were today. Nanao looked at a sheet of paper briefly before repliying. "You will be in the dining hall cleaning with , Miss. Cho, and a Miss. Ito."

Shunsui thouughtof the other two woman, he knew them and they didn't have anything to do with Amaya, which meant they were safe to leave Hotaru with. Also Saki would be there so that eased his worry even more, considering that itty bitty woman had the tenacity and bite of a pitbull. Hotaru nodded then turned to leave. She gave him a kiss goddbye and a dire warning. "You better be good for Lt. Ise, Shunsui, or else."

Shunsui just grinned and gave her a look of mock horror. "Oh and what will you do to me Miss. Kita?"

Hotaru thought about it for a moment before a serene smile graced her lips. "Or else I'll give your brother a hug."

The horror was real now at the thought of his brother hugging her, like him Susumu had wandering hands.

Nanao watched from the corner of her eye with amusement as she watched the Captain of Squad 8 sulk. "fine." He groaned like a child being told to clean their room.

Hotaru smiled again and kissed him once more before she walked out the door.

"She has you whipped if you don't mind my saying Captain." Nanao said with no emotion. Shunsui just grinned at the comment knowing that Nanao was more than right.

...

Hotaru was sweeping up the floor while Saki held a trash bag and dust pan, Cho and Ito had moved to the otherside of the dining hall to clean. The four women didn't really speak to one another they just sayed with their own friend to work which was fine with them all.

The storm had kicked up by alot, thunder rumbled loudly and every now and again you could see the flash of lightning. The windows shook at the force of the wind and how hard the rain was coming down. Saki and Hotaru were almost done sweeping their side of the dining hall when one of the windows busted. Ito and Cho shrieked as rain and wind began to pour in through the window that had been blown inwards. Saki looked up and cursed. "Shit, we're going to have to fix that!"

"I'm not goingout there I just got my hair dyed." Said Ito patting her bottle blonde head.

"You? what about me I just got my nails done!" Cho whined showing off her long manicured nails that had purple tips to them.

Saki sighed and looked over to Hotaru, they exchanged a 'Look' it was painfully clear that they were going to have to do it. The bad part was that somebody was going to have to go outside. Neither Saki or Hotaru wanted to go outside.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Hotaru offered.

Saki nodded grimly. "First one to lose has to take care of it."

Hotaru agreed and they played. Hotaru lost with paper to Saki's scissors, she frowned at her flat hand and sighed. Saki gave her a sympathtic smile. "I'll go get the board and nails for ya." She offered. Which Hotaru gladly accepted.

Saki got her a board, nails, and a hammer. Hotaru sighed and took her tools and went outside.

Bad part was it was raining even harder and the wind was unmerciful, worse part it was alot colder than before, horrible part the window didn't have an awning over it and somebody hadn't cleaned out the gutter to well. So Hotaru was at the mercy of the elements and the gutter often over flowed right aboveher head spilling freezing cold water on her head. Hotaru's hands shook as she steadied the board she shook when water went down her shirt. Hotaru nailed the board as best she could, the hammer missed often from her shaking hands. Once she hit her thumb but she was so cold her fingers were numb and she didn't feel it, Hotaru dropped a couple of the nails as well and had to pick them up. The wind blew her hair in every direction, the rain felt like little knives against her icy skin. Her clothes were soaked through and the water wasn't stopping anytime soon.

...

Shunsui stepped into the dining hall, he had finished his paperwork which had been relitivly light. he looked around for Hotaru and didn't see her. He walked over to Saki. "Saki where's Hotaru?"

Saki looked up from picking up pieces of window. "The window broke from the storm and Hotaru was the one who had to fix it." Suddenly the sound of. "Squish splat squish splat," sounded. Shunsui turned to see a waterlogged Hotaru waddling in. Her clothes left a trail of water behind her, and they clung to her body. Hotaru rubbed her hands up and down her arms shakily trying to warm up. Hotaru looked past Shunsui had squish splated her way right past him quickly. Shunsui turned to see her crouching down near a heating vent, she held her hands out over it. they were shaking violently almost, and a puddle was being made. Shunsui could hear her teeth chattering loudly. "Is the heating on because I can't feel anything?" Hotaru asked. Shunsui almost didn't hear her over her teeth and how badly her voice shook.

Shunsui walked over and scooped her wet body, Hotaru moaned at the sudden warmth his body gave her. Shunsui flash-stepped out of the dining hall completely ignoring Saki and the other two. He brought them back to his room. Shunsui set her down gently. "Take your clothes off Hotaru." He ordered gently. Hotaru nodded and peeled her clothing off that stuck to her skin. Shunsui went and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom, he came back to a completely naked Hotaru shivering. Shunsui wasted no time in drying her off vigorously, Hotaru hummed in pleasure. Shunsui made her lay down under the blankets when he was done, then he stripped himself and crawled in after her.

He'd barely made it under the blankets when Hotaru latched onto his warm body, Shunsui jumped as her arms went around him and her fingers touched his back and her toes brushed against his legs.

"Shit Hotaru your fingers and toes are like ice." He said and wrapped his arms around her. Hotaru pressed her face into his bare chest, even her nose was like ice. He held her while she took the warmth he had to give. Shunsui rubbed the smooth skin of her back, he could feel the goosebumps all over her skin. "So why were you the one outside, in the rain, fixing the window?" He asked.

"I lost at rock-paper- scissors." She mumbled. Hotaru's voice wasn't shaking as bad so it was easier to make out her words.

Shunsui grinned and let out a snort of laughter. Hotaru pulled on one of his chest hairs sharply, which just made him laugh some more. Shunsui chuckled and placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

He held her for an hour and a half until it was time for lunch. Hotaru's skin was still on the cool side so he didn't think it was a good idea she get up. "Stay here." He said and crawled out of bed much to her displeasure. Hotaru watched as he padded around his living space naked, Shunsui looked back at her and grinned. Hotaru blushed as she realised he'd just caught her ogling him. He chuckled again and continued what he was doing, Hotaru watched curiously. Just like her room he had a small kitchenette, the only difference is that his room was big enough for him to have a cabinet for dishes or food. He pulled out a kettle and filled it with water and placed it on the hot pad. He may have been comfortable with running around naked but Hotaru really wasn't even though he'd seen what she had to hide many times. Hotaru grabbed his pink kimono and put it on like she would a jacket, she held the ends closed and went to see what Shunsui was doing.

He had two mugs out and was making hot chocolate, Shunsui wrapped an arm around her waist. "You like hot chocolate right?" He asked quietly. Hotaru leaned into him and nodded.

"Are you hungry, I know you didn't eat breakfast." He asked again. Hotaru smiled and kissed his chest sweetly. "No, I'm not hungry." Shunsui found ways to remind her of why she loved him everyday without even meaning to or trying. he was attentive to her needs and wants, he always made her smile and even though he was the Captain of a squad she always felt like he put her before everything else. Hotaru watched as he fixed the hot chocalate with one hand without letting go of her waist with the other. Then he gave her one and led her over to the bed and they sat down next to each other sipping it, he still refused to remove the loose hold of her waist he had. Hotaru didn't mind in the slightest, she liked it when he kept her so close but not suffocatingly so or like he just wanted to make sure she always stayed near him. It was just comforting and nice to be able to let someone wrap their arms around you and just hold you for no reason.

When they were done Shunsui set their cups off to the side then he turned and gave her a kiss. It started out as a slow and loving, but then the taste of chocolate on her lips caused him to lick her lips. Hotaru sighed and gladly opened up for him, Shunsui placed a hand on the back of her head and tasted the warm chocolate still in her mouth. Hotaru found herself pulled ontop of him suddenly as she kissed him. _I wonder if instant hot chocolate counts as an aphrodisiac? _Hotaru wondered while they kissed his tongue caressing hers sweetly. Hotaru felt the familiar feeling of her body readying itself for him, she loved this man so much. He gave her so much happiness everyday and pleasure for that matter, he was willing to go above an beyond to make her feel comfortable. Even when most guys would shy away at what was causing her day to be a bad one.

FLASHBACK

Hotaru was on Shunsui watch again as she sat in his office making sure he finished his work. The only difference between now and before is that she was on her period. Hotaru was laying down with an arm over her eyes and a hand on her lower stomach. The cramping was bad this time around and aparently that was from taking one of R&D's 'No-Prego' drinks the first time her and Shunsui went all the way. Hotaru didn't hear him get up she didn't hear him leave the office or come back either, she was more concerned with wondering if having a vagina was really worth it.

"Have you taken any type of pain killer?" Came his calm voice. Hotaru looked up at him to see he had a few things with him. Hotaru shook her head no, he held out a glass of water and two white pills. Shunsui knew what was wrong; when your in a squad full of woman you learn a few things, such as the sercrets of periods.

Hotarusat up slowly and took the pills and water not caring to wonder what they were, all she cared about was if they made her cramps more bearable. Then Shunsui took the glass of water into the bathroom that was attached to his office and returned with a... hot water bottle? He made her scoot over and he layed down with her and held it to the spot that caused her pain every month. Hotaru was officially in heaven, a handsome man giving her drugs to stop the pain and now to be laying with him on a couch while he held the water bottle to her stomach. She felt the heat from the water bottle through her clothing and the pain killers began to kick in. Hotaru was temped to started drooling at the euphoria of no pain. Hotaru wonder what else this man could do, most men freaked out when a woman even metioned her period. But here was Shunsui trying to make it more bearable for her.

"You are amazing." Hotaru groaned.

Shunsui just smiled.

END

Hotaru sat up until she was straddling him, she could feel his arousel hardening under her. Hotaru licked her lips and wondered if she could do it. Shunsui followed the movement, he loved the image he got. her wearing his clothing on top of him, instant hard on.

Shunsui's hands reached up to cup her breasts but she stopped him by the wrists. Shunsui didn't force her but he did give her a confused look. _Well this is a first_. Shunsui thought in bewilderment. Hotaru placed his hands on either side of his head and pressed an aggressive kiss to his lips, which he REALLY liked. Then she began to start kissing downwards, Shunsui's eyes snapped open when he realised she was still going down and down and down.

He almost came right then and there when he felt Hotaru's breath against his manhood. He had to grip the bedding when she pressed a soft kiss to the tip. Shunsui jerked when he felt her soft tongue lick him slowly from base to tip. Shunsui's breath came in hoarse pants when Hotaru's mouth encased him, her tongue moving slowly.

Hotaru didn't really care for that taste of it but she wanted to give something back to him. Hotaru had heard about woman doing this and what they did, once she'd even asked Saki about it. Saki had said if done right a woman could put a man flat on his back without even trying. Hotaru went slowly considering she couldn't fit all of him in her mouth, and she'd never done this before. Her head bobbed up and down while she sucked on him slightly wondering she was doing this right. She swirled her tongue around him and let her teeth scrap against the soft skin. Once she figured out he liked it ALOT she sped it up a little bit.

Shunsui was struggling to contain himself, when she licked the head of his cock and sucked on it his control snapped. Gently but firmly he pulled her away from his throbbing erection, with the sinful sound of flesh popping. He hauled her up and kissed her fiercely, his hands began to take the kimono off her shoulders, she let him without resistance. He flipped them over quickly, and began to kiss her neck. Hotaru's hands went to his hair and she removed the tie there. Letting his brown curls casacade over his shoulders tickling her skin teasingly. Hotaru moaned when he sucked one of her breasts she felt so needy. His mouth was murder to her body, Hotaru didn't want to wait any longer.

"Shunsui.. please." Hotaru whimpered.

He couldn't deny this woman anything, slowly Shunsui kissed his way up her body. When he reached her face Shunsui intertwined their hands together above her head. They shared a loving kiss before he slide hisself into her heat. Hotaru arched and her hands clenched his, he pressed kisses everywhere he could while he moved into her. Hotaru panted as she felt Shunsui's lower body pressed so intamitely against hers. She anchored her legs around his waist tightly.

"God Hotaru I love you so much." He groaned into her ear hotly.

Hotaru sobbed as she reached her peak swiftly. "I love you too Shunsui."

He kissed her passionatly while they both reached their sweet end. Their hands stayed clasped the entire time, Shunsui panted against her sweaty neck. Before he rolled them over once more her on top and still inside of her. Hotaru felt her eyes closing s she felt himpull a blanket over there naked forms.

* * *

**i am so proud of my perverted little mind, this is the 1st fic i've made with more that 2 sex scences. WHOO HOO! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Hotaru and a bunch of other members of Squad 8 were in the dining hall sorting paperwork. When Lt. Ise had said that half the squad would be doing that, everyone groaned painfully. She told everyone how it was piling up and it would take a group effort to finish it. So she held out a bucket with slips of paper in it, and everyone had to take one, those who had slips of paper with a black line through them were the ones who had to help. While those with blank slips could go about their everyday duties, Hotaru smiled when she saw Shunsui trying to slip away unnoticed. But Lt. Ise was one step ahead of him, so he had to take a paper as well. (After Lt. Ise had hit him in the head with her fan a few times of course.)

Hotaru sighed when she noticed she had a marked paper, she didn't like paperwork in the slightest. Everyone who wasn't part of the paper working group cleared out fast, Hotaru looked around and noticed Shunsui walking over to her. He smiled and held up a slip of paper with a mark on it, Hotaru grinned back and showed him hers as well.

"Looks like this won't be as horrible as I first thought." Shunsui said softly.

...

In the beginning of hers and Shunsui's relationship no body paid attention to them. (Except for Amaya) Because everyone had thought it was just Captain Kyoraku tom catting, but then when everyone figured out it was serious. Hotaru noticed whenever she was in public with Shunsui, mainly when around other Squad 8 members, she would get a variety of looks. Some of the women gave her envious looks, while others gave her a look of 'It won't last,' a few women even smiled at her in encouragementand congrats. At first it had unsettled Hotaru, and Shunsui seemed determined to stake a claim in public, especially after a few of the Squad men started to hit on her. It wasn't anything threatening, but he often kissed her right in front of people. Or he touched her softly but in innocent places, her face, arms, hands, a gentle touch to her lips, Shunsui liked to wrap his arms around her as well and pull her close. Gentle touches that made Hotaru blush and smile, they may have been soft but the saying in them was clear-mine.

Shunsui also took great pleasure in touching her a little more firmly in some less innocent places, when no one was looking, or when she least expected it. Often causing Hotaru to squeak suddenly and blush, while Shunsui grinned like a fool.

Hotaru was sitting next to him, she was sorting papers that she was handed into piles then handed them to Shunsui to either be stapled or paper clipped, then to be passed down to the next person and taken to the place it was supposed to go. he would purposely brush against her, when she handed him stacks, they also couldn't stop playing footsies under the table together. One time Hotaru was handing him some papers,and he let his fingers leave a trail of tingles along her arm. Hotaru scowled in mock anger, while he just grinned. Hotaru got him back for it,by removing her sandal and sock with her other foot, and running it up and under his pant leg. Touching the skin of his leg in a very gentle, and teasing touch, Shunsui had stiffened at the caress and shivered in pleasure.

Hotaru's femine pride inflated, as he gave her such a hungry and soul eating look, knowing he couldn't retaliate the way he wanted to here. They continued this, for the entire time when Lt. Ise said it was time for a lunch break Shunsui poked her arm softly. Hotaru poked back igniteing a poke fight instantly, everyone watched as they laughed and poked each other like children.

There was a clearing of a throat, Hotaru and Shunsui looked up to see Captain Ukitake standing there, he had a wry smile on his pale face. Hotaru blushed but couldn't take the smile from her face, Shunsui just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Afternoon Shunsui, you said you wanted to see me today." Ukitake said.

Shunsui nodded, "Ah yes, I forgot here lets go to my office," Shunsui suddenly leaned over and kissed Hotaru full on the lips. Hotaru just sighed and almost whimpered when he leaned away, placing his hat on her head, he smiled at her lovingly.

"I'll be back and maybe you and me can act like we're in the academy,and be truant for a while." He whispered playfully.

Hotaru just nodded shyly,aware that everyone was watching Captain Ukitake included.

Shunsui pecked her on the lips once more,before he got up and left with Cptain Ukitake. Hotaru couldn't keep the stupid grin and blush off her face, she didn't meet anyones eyes, thankful for the wide brim hat Shunsui had left. Hotaru played with some papers, stacking and re-stacking them, just to keep her hands busy. Hotaru heard people whispering but ignored it, lest she think they were talking about her when they may not have.

Hotaru was still keeping her hands busy when suddenly Shunsui appeared next to her, she opened her mouth to say something, but he placed a hand quickly over her mouth. Before he snatched her up and flash-stepped.

Hotaru's head was spinning now, she couldn't even see clearly, she knew she was in Shunsui's arms. She'd know his arms anywhere, she heard him chuckle at the dazed look that was probably on her face. Hotaru blinked and her sight focused and, she glared up at Shunsui from under his hat.

"You do that on purpose, knowing me and flash-stepping don't mix." She accused.

Shunsui just held her closely, with a very soft smile on his face. When he looked at her like that Hotaru just couldn't stay mad at him, like he would never be able to be without her. Hotaru blushed and looked away, feeling like she'd just taken a drug as giddiness filled her. Hotaru looked around, they weren't anywhere special, it was just a unused courtyard in the Sereitei. Shunsui leaned down and spoke softly in her ear. "You know after all this time we've spent together, not once have i seen you dance."

Hotaru blinked, as he began to nuzzle her ear lovingly. He wanted to watch her dance in front of him?

"Dance for me Hotaru." Shunsui pleaded.

Hotaru couldn't deny him, even though the thought of dancing in front of someone would nomally scare the shit out of her.

She gave him back his hat, and set Kame no tate aside as well as taking her sandals and socks off. before walking away until she was standing aways from him. Hotaru faced away from him to give her the chance to work up her courage.

Shunsui sta down on the ground and waited, he perused her form while she was faced away from him, over the months she had started to began to wear better fitting clothing. They were still slightly to big, but it let him see her form alot better now, her waist was showed off for how trim it was. He often found himself staring at her very lovely backside, he loved her butt alot. Shunsui took the time out of his busy scheduele to stare at it, drool over it, daydream about it, and took every given opertunity to touch it. he also found himself very possesive of not only Hotaru but her backside as well, Shunsui had shot more than one black look at a man he caught looking at _his_ favorite part of Hotaru's body.

Shusnui watched as Hotaru lifted her arms above her head slowly and stood on her tip toes deftly, causeing her clothing to stretch across her body. Then she began to slowly move, her hips swayed in a sensually manner. Shunsui watched with rapt fasination to almost need, as she spun on her toes, and faced him. His heart stopped and his pants became tight, as Hotaru looked his directly in his eyes before she continued. It was a slow and provacative dance, as Hotaru's body swayed and bent. As she turned and twisted, all while keeping her eyes open and watching him as he watched her.

Hotaru felt powerful, she could see the want in his eyes, she could see the control she had over him at the moment. Shunsui made her feel like a goddess, while she danced for him, she wasn't really trying to be sexy. She just did what her body felt like doing, and it felt like enticing the man watching her.

Hotaru continued her slow movements, she turned around and felt Shunsui wrapping his arms around her suddenly. Hotaru shuddered at the sudden touch, then she felt him kissing her neck lovingly, his desire blant and obvious through his pants.

_God almighty, this man makes me feel so safe and sucure. So loved and neede, so beautiful and just plain amazing and I just love him so much. _Hotaru thought heatedly as they made love right there.

* * *

**k ppl i havent updated lately cuz 1 i was waitin 4 more reviews but no 1 supplied, so i started another story this 1 with Byakuya in it. It's Called The match makings of a cat if u didnt already no. so review ppl i want u thoughts good or bad!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hotaru yawned and rubbed her eyes, the sun was going down now, and they were now heading back to their room. Somehow Shunsui had talked her into letting him carry her, while trying to fight the grin of male pride, he'd completely satisfied Hotaru and worn her out. Hotaru felt sleepy this man took sex seriously, if they started he wasn't going to stop until she was complete, Hotaru enjoyed it she really did. But it did have its draw backs, such as trying to be quiet, Shunsui seemed to always try and make her scream in pleasure. Which was nice but they didn't always pick the most, conspicuous of locations more like the most convenient.

One time they'd made love in his office on that couch Hotaru always sat on, even though anyone could have walked in at any moment. Hotaru snuggled into him enjoying the heat he gave off. "So what did Captain Ukitake want?" Hotaru asked tiredly.

Shunsui shrugged. "Eh nothin much he just was just wondering if I had driven you crazy yet."

Hotaru laughed tiredly, then her eyes slide shut and she fell asleep. Shunsui held her small form closer to him, then flash stepped to home. When he got there Shunsuiwent inside and tucked her into bed, he needed to go check in with Nanao and make sure nothing drastichappened while he was preoccupied. Shunsui quietly shut the door behind him.

Hotaru was so far gone that she didn't sense the person outside the door, she was so far gone that she didn't hear the door open. But her eyes snapped open when part of the bed dipped at someone else's weight. Her back was to whoever it was, Hotaru kept her breathing steady and deep, as if she was still sleeping. She knew it wasn't Shunsui, and they were breathing heavily, Hotaru almost screamed when she felt a hand suddenly on her bare arm. Those were not Shunsui's hands, Hotaru's heart twisted as she realized that she knew those hands.

...

Shunsui was just about to leave his office when suddenly someone ran into the office panting, it was one of the men whose name he didn't know.

"Sir, someone broke into your home!" He panted.

Shunsui's heart stopped for a second before it started up beating at a fast rate, he shoved the Squad man out of the way and hurried back to where he'd left Hotaru sleeping.

...

Shunsui arrived to see a crowd had gathered around his front door, or what was left of his front door at least, Shunsui saw Shou walk out of his home with a grim look on his face. Then he saw what Shou had in his arms, and everything just seemed to stop, it felt like something was choking him.

Shou looked up as the group of people parted and Captain Kyoraku walked up, Shou couldn't look him in the face, there was to much raw pain there.

"She's still breathing Captain, but I have to get her to 4th fast-"

"Give her to me." Captain Kyoraku both pleaded and ordered, as he held his arms out to Shou. Shou carefully and quickly placed her barely living form in his Captain's arms, Shou's stomach rolled as the cool night air nipped at the places where her blood stained his arms.

Shou saw his Captain disappear most likely flash-stepping, Shou looked over at the man they'd captured before he could escape, even though this squad was almost completely women. They could be fiercer and twice as cruel as a pride of lionesses, especially when one of there own has been threatened, even more so considering hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. And all the women presentscorned this man, some of the Squad's women may not have been happy with the fact that Captain Kyoraku didn't choose them, but almost all of them had been won over by Hotaru's sweet nd quiet nature. They all felt the need to keep her safe, Hotaru may not have known it, but some how her story had slowly leaked it's way around the squad.

All Shou knew for sure as of this moment was that, this man was going to regret ever coming here, and what he did to Hotaru Kita.

...

Shunsui felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and someone had violently stabbed it. He sat on the ground against the wall, he'd brought Hotaru to 4th in reocrd time and a team of medics was hurrying to keep her alive. When he'd first walked in and they'd told him to put her down on a table, he wasn't sure if he could let her go. Shunsui knew that they were here to help her, but he couldn't make his arms work, Captain Unohana had to gently coax him into giving Hotaru to her. It had taken everything out of him it seemed, to do that one simply movement, then he just walked over to a wall and sank down. Everyone avoided him unsure as of how to deal with him, Captain Kyoraku was known for having a very flamboyant aditute and always smiling. But now he wasn't smileing he looked, like a man whose soul had been riped from him, and in a sense it had. He couldn't even bring himself to go and wash her life giving blood off his arms.

The image of Shou walking out with a bleeding Hotaru in his arms, kept replying over and over in Shunsui's head. He couldn't bring himself to rethink of how badly her body was hurt, he stayed like that scaring the living shit out of everyone. Considering he wasn't chasing the nurses and he wasn't napping or drinking. Shunsui's mind just seemed to shut down.

He was aware of Nanao talking to him at one point as well as Ukitake, but he just ignored them, he was aware of the fact that a woman washed his arms off. Taking the evidence of Hotaru's pain away, but he ignored that as well, it wasn't until Shou walked in that his stupor was broken.

"Sir, we have the man responsible in custody, reports show that his name is Tameyoshi Mimasuya from district 60, he claims to have been ordered by Amaya to do... this."

"Where is he at." Shunsui asked quietly.

"He's being held in the Squad's holding cell at the moment." Shou said reading it off from a clipboard with everything on it.

Shunsui stood up slowly and Shou quiled slightly under the look in his grey eyes, then Shunsui walked off without another word, there was not doubt in Shou's mind. Tameyoshi was about to regret ever hearing Hotaru's name.

* * *

**review ppl i want ur opinions good and bad otherwise i am NOT going 2 update anytime soon.**


	21. Chapter 21 END

Tameyoshi was in a cell, his hands were bound and mouth gagged, he should never had gotten involved with Amaya, he should have just ignored that whinny little bitch Hotaru. He was regretting this to the pit of his being, that man Kyoraku hadn't been messing around at the festival, but he hadn't put it to any thought then. Tameyoshi hated Hotaru for leaving him, making him look bad, and when he'd seen her like that on the arm of another man it infuriated him. She never dolled herself up for him, she never smiled for him but he had been willing to let it go. Then he spilled his guts out about everything to that big titty beauty one night while drunk at a bar, Tameyoshi swore when he got out he was going to cut that bitch's multi- talented tongue out!

Suddenly the door to his cell opened with an ominous 'Squee,' Tameyoshi looked over and felt a cold sweat break out all over his body. As Captain Kyoraku stepped into his cell and let the metal door clang shut, sounding like the toll of a bell at church during a funeral. The moonlight cast a forbidding shadow over Captain Kyoraku's face, while he grey eyes seemed to glow dimly like a predators'. Kyoraku removed the gag from Tameyoshi's mouth, his voice was calm and steady.

"Now I'm going to ask you what made you think you could just do that to Hotaru, _MY _Hotaru." Shunsui asked quietly. He watched Tameyoshi's face twist up into a sneer, obviously getting ready to say something nasty. He wasn't given the chance.

Tameyoshi cried out in pain as he was suddenly on the ground with Kyoraku's foot pressing into his sternum; _hard_. His hands which had been bound behind him were throbbing as the pressure didn't let up, it only increased.

"I suggest you watch what you say, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, and I'm going to have to give some of the girls a raise," Shunsui said as he grinded his foot into the man's chest cruely, as he looked Tameyoshi over. The man's eye was swelled shut, his face was turning a very nasty shade of purple, his lip was slip badly and a few teeth were gone. That was only the man's face, from what he'd heard from Shou the girls had been ruthless with him, Shunsui heard that they'd quiet literally dragged the man by his hair here. Going over rocks, down and up stairs and every time a patch of hair was ripped off, they'd simply grab another clump of it. Tameyoshi was not going to walk out of the Sereitei. Shunsui wanted to find Amaya and Tameyoshi knew where she was.

"Now unless you want me to let the _women_of my Squad have another round with you, you'll tell me where I can find Amaya. And trust me you'll die _slowly_at their hands." Shunsui said coldly. The threat held weight, as Tameyoshi whimpered in fear. once a man who had beaten women to do his every whim, was now afraid to be left at their mercy.

"S-she's at my house... in 60..." He rasped as the foot stomped into his chest even harder. Then Shunsui turned and began to walk off. "Wait don't leave me to those witches... please." Tameyoshi pleaded. Shunsui halted for a second, then he silence Tameyoshi forever as his sword lashed out suddenly taking the head of the man who had caused Hotaru so much pain and suffering.

...

Hotaru's eyes opened slowly to the soft kiss of dawn, and the the sound of birds singing as well as... snoring very loud snoring. Hotaru looked around quietly for the source and found Shunsui at the foot of her bed. He was sitting in a chair and had his head on her bed, he was snoring and leaving a rather large puddle on her feet. Hotaru felt tears fill her eyes, she tried to life her arms but they felt like lead, then memories of what happened flickered by. Fear, Tameyoshi, pain, a knife, pain, she had fought back against him fiercely, pain, feeling her blood leave her, pain, feeling cold afterwards, numbness, voices filled with worry, cold, shouting, someones arms that were warm and caring but not Shunsui's, then being in Shunsui's arms, relief, then being removed from them into a different and unknown set, fear. She'd been out of it but she'd cried when she had been separated from him, then sweet darkness claiming her, causing the scary numbness and pain to go away.

Hotaru's body felt stiff, she knew she was wrapped in bandages but she wanted him badly. Hotaru gritted her teeth and nudged Shunsui with her foot, the small movement causing fire to eat a path throughout her body. Hotaru sobbed at the pain, there was softly spoken curse and she felt him leave her.

_No! Come back! _Hotaru began to try and move some more, Shunsui cursed again and he ran back to her. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, Hotaru stopped struggling instantly. Her breath was hoarse as she waited for the fire to stop within her body, Hotaru felt Shunsui kiss her eyelids softly as tears seeped from them.

"Don't... leave..." She panted brokenly.

Shunsui's heart broke at the pain in her voice, he couldn't help himself by carefully climbing into the small Squad 4 bed with her. He was cautious of the I.V in her other hand, he cradled her fragile body to his protectively, and set about comforting her.

"Shhh, it's alright I'm not going anywhere, calm down Hotaru please." Shunsui pressed loving kisses to her face and lips, her breathing steadied slowly.

Hotaru breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and nuzzled her face against him, she needed his presence badly.

"What happened after..." Hotaru asked quietly

"He was executed soon after what happened, and we have Amaya in custody now as well. There's too much evidence against her, as soon as she was caught everyone she did wrong by confessed to her crimes. She'll be getting the death penalty as well, she even has evidence against her for murder." Shunsui said calmly. he didn't want to give her the gruesome details of how Amaya had been dragged kicking and screaming back to the Sereitei, Shunsui had chosen not to attend to her capture. Lest he do something he may come to regret, like take her head off as well no matter how much he wished he could at the moment. Also Shunsui had enough of Amaya to last him to his grave, he just didn't feel like looking at her face, so he'd come back here. Hotaru had gotten out of surgery and he'd had to wait a couple hours before he was aloud to see her. After 5-mins of visiting time a nurse had shoo'd him away, but he just snuck back in through a window.

A couple more times of being chased away by the doctor, before Unohana had said to just let him stay, after threatening to have her locked away from him if he hindered Hotaru's healing process in the slightest.

Hotaru breathed in his smell before she asked. "How long have I been out?"

Shunsui's arms tightened a little as he replied in a strained voice. "Three days..."

Hotaru's head snapped up and she regretted it as her boy protested. Shunsui cursed this time AT her, "Dammit, Hotaru stop moving your hurt!"

Hotaru breathed in and out and waited for the pain to pass, then she layed her head back down on Shunsui's chest.

Shunsui grumbled some more before he kissed her forehead again, and held her closely. Hotaru smiled and began to fall back asleep, she felt Shunsui's hands brush her hair aside before he kissed her on the lips deeply.

"I love you Hotaru now rest please!" He begged. Hotaru smiled tiredly before she fell asleep.

...

Hotaru walked out of Squad 4 on steady legs, her recovery had been a hard one, considering she'd been stabbed 20 times and needed blood transfusions before she was named stable. Shunsui stood behind her ready to rush her back inside Squad 4 if it was called for it., Shunsui had been with her the entire time. As soon as the doctors figured out his presence helped her to get better, they stopped chasing him off, especially since Hotaru couldn't sleep in the slightest without him. Nightmares of Tameyoshi and what happened was keeping her from sleep, and Shunsui had been above and beyond patient with her. Often Hotaru would wake up crying and Shunsui would calm her with sweet words of comfort and love as he kissed her fears away, then let her sob into his chest while he held her tightly. Even when Hotaru had multiple nightmares keeping him up late into the night, Shunsui not once became angry with her.

Hotaru still had to take things easy and not over do it, which to Shunsui was code for 'She's about to break!' Hotaru officially had a fragile sign stamped on her forehead in Shunsui's head. She needed help eating, dressing, peeing, going down ONE step, and bathing. Especially bathing, the bathroom and its smooth tile was a death trap in Shunsui's eyes, it didn't help that she'd slipped on the floor when getting out of the bath, falling flat on her ass. So the next time she tried to take a bath, he'd thrown a man-fit until he was bathing with her, which was relaxing in a sense but not very arousing. (Much to Hotaru's displeasure)

Hotaru breathed in the fresh air after being cooped up, then she spun around on her toes happily. She heard Shunsui let out a sound of 'Ohmygod,' at the sudden movement. Hotaru looked at him to see the look of 'Oh shit she's going to shatter into a million pieces, I have to protect her!' Hotaru was pretty sure if Shunsui had it his way he'd have strapped a helmet and pads on her, and had her carried home. Hotaru smiled and threw herself into his arms, and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. The only reason why she'd put up with it was because he'd been there for her the entire time, Hotaru smiled at him and Shunsui returned the smile.

"Lets go home Shunsui." Hotaru said and bussed her nose against his. Shunsui lifted her up into his arms more securely before he flash-stepped home.

...

they arrived to see his parents were already there and waiting for them, Shunsui had to suppress a growl as his mother snatched Hotaru from the _safe _confines of his arms and hugged her tightly. Hotaru had only just gotten out of the hospital, she didn't need to deal with he quacked family. His father must have seen the look in his son's eyes as he gently pried Hotaru from Miku's arms. Shunsui really did growl when Susumu made as if to hug Hotaru, but that idea died a quick death at the look of death Shunsui sent his elder brother.

Miku fussed over Hotaru some, commenting on how she looked and _fixing _her always smooth hair. Hotaru let her she liked Miku and all her motherly concern, Minoru stopped his wife gently. "Miku leave her alone she's fine, besides I'm sure she'd like the opportunity to relax in her own bed, I've heard that Squad 4 beds are comfortable but just not right."

Miku sighed. "Alright besides we just came over to give you a welcome hug." Then Miku gave Hotaru another hug, this one just as loving as the last. Then with promises to getsome rest and come see them Shunsui's family left. Shunsui sighed in relief, he loved his family but only in small doses. Hotaru let Shunsui usher her inside gently, she looked around fondly. He'd made sure anything and everything that could remind her of Tameyoshi's attack was eradicated, which meant a new bed and blankets. Hotaru sighed contently and crawled into the bed, it didn't have Shunsui's smell in it like the last one. But it still felt like home, Hotaru felt Shunsui follow her and wrap his body around her from behind. Hotaru let out a sound of pleasure and cuddle back against him, even though she'd had a good month and a half of this, it was alot better in a familiar setting like this.

Shunsui kissed her neck softly. "I love you Hotaru." He said quietly.

Hotaru hummed in pleasure. "Mmm I love you too Shunsui."

...

LATER ON DOWN THE ROAD

Shunsui walked back to his and Hotaru's room at his parents house, it had been three years since the Amaya problem. Amaya had been put to death considering the amont of evidence against her was... _staggering _to say the least. Shunsui hadn't attended, he was quiet happy with never seeing her again, and now Amaya was just a bad memory in the back of his head. Shunsui still avoided leaving Hotaru by herself in their home at night, and if he did even for a second the door was locked securly behind him. Often Shunsui would have Hotaru spend time with his parents if he had to go on patrol, which delighted his mother to no end. Shunsui feared he was crowding her, so he made sure Hotaru got around to other people besides him.

But that was hard to do now, especially now that they had been married for two years now. Shunsui opened the door and walked in, Hotaru was sitting on the bed reading a book, she smiled brightly when she saw him. Hotaru set her book aside and tried to get up but Shunsui hurried over to stop that.

"Hey your suppose to be resting lay back down!" Shunsui chided quietly. Hotaru frowned sulkily and huffed at him moodily. "But Shunsui I'm bored and I'm getting the stuffing kicked out of me!"

Hotaru watched as Shunsui's face softened at the mention of the life growing inside of her, his large hands touch her stomach reverntly. Hotaru smile shyly as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her large stomach, then laid his ear against it carefully and listened. Hotaru never thought in a million years she'd be married and now pregnant. Or to have been fought over by Shunsui and his mother the other day. Shunsui's calm lasy manner broken and Miku's perky nature also out the window, as they both had different ideas on what should be done about where Hotaru should be housed with the baby so close to delivery.

Shunsui wanted Hotaru at Squad 8 with him, but Miku wanted Hotaru -and just Hotaru- at the Kyoraku Estate were a midwife could be waiting on hand, main reason Hotaru being where Miku could spoil both mother and child at. Mother and son had even exchanged curses to one another while Hotaru ate food, and watched with Minoru and Susumu. It had been a long and rather ugly fight, Hotaru was afraid they'd start throwing punches at each other for a second, Miku sure looked like she was about to. Shunsui also begining to look like he was about to lose his cool.

Finally Minoru broke it up by suggesting that both Hotaru and Shunsui stay at the Kyoraku Estate. Shunsui and Miku both sulked because the thought of sharing wasn't what they'd wanted to do, Hotaru had felt so flattered and loved she teared up.

Shunsui rubbed his hands along her stomach slowly. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly afraid a loud voice would scare the life he'd helped to create. Hotaru ran her fingers through his curly hair and wondered if their child would have hair like his or hers, maybe a little of both?

"Alot of kicking today, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary."

Shunsui crawled up the bed and cuddled with his wife carefully, his hand cupping her stomach possesively.

The prospect of his child being born soon both scared him and excited him, but he wasn't going to let his mother of all people scare him off. Like she'd been trying to desperately, they loved each other dearly, but not when it came to sharing and in this case Hotaru and his offspring. Shunsui grinned as he remembered how his mother had made him watch a video of a woman giving birth, explaining in detail what happened. One of her many tactics to make him stay at Squad 8 and let her take care of everything, the only problem with that particular tactic was. Hotaru had walked in and seen the last bit of the child finally being pushed out and the mother screaming in pain, she'd gone pale and then fainted.

For the rest of the day no one was aloud to metion it, lest they wanted Hotaru yelling at them about being so insensitive to the trama her vagina was going to go through. Even though Shunsui tried defending himself by say he was _very sensitive_ to what happened with her womanly nether parts, which got him a slap to his head.

He heard Hotaru sigh and looked and saw she'd fallen asleep. he smiled and kissed her forehead softly, he loved her dearly and knew life was good. He'd not thought of being with another woman since he'd met this shy timid woman, Hotaru owned everything he had to give body, soul, and heart.

* * *

**thats all folks REVIEW!**


End file.
